Gracias por encontrarme
by Mony Whitlock
Summary: Alice es una joven que vuelve un dia a casa, pero algo inesperado ocurre en el camino que provocará un montón de consecuencias que nunca imaginó, ¿Que fue lo que sucedió?. Alice&Jasper, UA Todos Humanos.
1. Prólogo

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea central de la historia que es como me imagino ese momento. Los personajes y el mundo de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos un rato._

_**Resumen: **__Alice es una joven que vuelve un dia a casa, pero algo inesperado ocurre en el camino que provocará un montón de consecuencias que nunca imaginó. UA, Alice&Jasper. Todos Humanos._

_**"Gracias por encontrarme"**_

_**Prólogo**_

_POV Alice_

Ya se había oscurecido y volvía a mi casa, me había bajado un poco antes para así poder pasar a comprar un par de cosas que me hacían falta. Iba pasando por un callejón oscuro cuando no me di cuenta que un tipo me seguía hasta que fue demasiado tarde, me tapo la boca y me arrastro a un callejón sin salida, no sabia que hacer quería gritar pero una de sus asquerosas manos se encontraba en mi boca. Lo mordí y así pude gritar un poco antes de que me golpeara, tarándome al piso. Se tiro sobre mi y empezó a manosearme, cuando hacia algún ademán de gritar me golpeaba aún más fuerte, lo único que sentía era dolor, quería que todo terminara, a ratos me quedaba inconsciente pero luego volvía en si, solo quería morir.

De pronto escuche algo distinto, sentí que el hombre me soltaba y se alejaba de mi, lo único que recuerdo fue otro par de brazos distintos que me sostenían con suavidad y unos ojos color miel con un susurro.

-Tranquila, que ya estás a salvo...- y luego... oscuridad.

_**A&J**_

_¡Hola! Aqui he vuelto con un nuevo Alice&Jasper un poco más larguito, es en universo alterno. Agradesco a mi amiga por haberme ayudado a corregir el capitulo. Sé que el prólogo es un poquitin cortito, pero prometo que los siguientes capitulos serán más larguitos. Criticas, tomatazos, aplausos, elogios, reviews, regalos, etc, todo es aceptado ^^. Muchos besitos y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo._

_Mony Whitlock  
_

_Siguiente capitulo: __**"No recuerdas... ¿Nada?"**_


	2. Cap 1: No recuerdas ¿Nada?

_**Disclaimer: **__Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea central de la historia que es como me imagino ese momento. Los personajes y el mundo de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos un rato._

_**Resumen: **__Alice es una joven que vuelve un dia a casa, pero algo inesperado ocurre en el camino que provocará un montón de consecuencias que nunca imaginó. UA, Alice&Jasper. Todos Humanos._

_**"Gracias por encontrarme"**_

**Capitulo 1: **_**"No recuerdas... ¿Nada?"**_

_POV Jasper_

Iba caminando ya a mi casa, había concluido un día más en mi consulta y ansiaba llegar a mi hogar cuando en eso escuché unos gritos. Fui hacía ese lugar y me encontré a un... Desgraciado que abusaba de una joven. Inmediatamente me acerque, no podía tolerar que a una mujer la trataran mal, golpee al hombre y alcancé a tomarla entre mis brazos antes de que ella perdiera el conocimiento.

-Tranquila, que ya estas a salvo...- Le susurré, llevándola a mi auto. Me dirigí nuevamente camino al hospital, alcancé a avisarle a mi padre quien me esperaba listo en la entrada.

-¿Que sucedió?- Pregunto frunciendo el entrecejo al ver el estado de la joven que estaba entre mis brazos.

-Estaban abusando de ella padre, por favor, cúrala...- Le dije desesperado, no sabia por qué, pero ya sentía un lazo hacia ella. Mi padre me miró un momento antes de ingresar a la sala, dejándome atrás. Después de un rato, mi padre salió buscándome con la mirada.

-¿Sabes como se llama?- Preguntó él. Negué con la cabeza pero luego recordé que aún tenía su cartera, la abrí y encontré una licencia de conducir.

-Su nombre es Mary Alice Brandon- Respondí- ¿Cómo se encuentra?

-En estos momentos está inconsciente, ya sabes como responde el cuerpo cuando ha pasado por un trauma de ese tipo... Ya le hicieron las pruebas, ya te imaginas la conclusión... Por ahora solo hay que esperar a que despierte, yo por mientras iré a recepción a ver si hay familiares.- Respondió mi padre. Asentí mientras se retiraba, yo me encaminé a su habitación.

Me senté en un sillón a su lado de la cama y la mire, contemplándola por primera vez. Era hermosa, tenia el cabello negro y corto, tez pálida y rostro en forma de corazón, era pequeña, casi parecía una adolescente a pesar que según su licencia tenia 24 años. No sé cuanto tiempo pasó, hasta que mi padre volvió a la habitación.

-¿Aún no despierta?- Preguntó, observando sus signos vitales. Negué con la cabeza.

-¿Su familia aún no llega?- Pregunté.

-No y no llegará... Según lo que encontramos, sus padres murieron hace años y no tiene más familia- Me dijo con tristeza en su mirada.

Voltee nuevamente a ella, como tan precioso ángel no tenia familia. Sin darme cuenta tomé su mano, esperando y rogando a que pronto abriera sus ojos. Carlisle se retiró dejándonos nuevamente solos. Luego de unos minutos, sentí como movía su pequeña mano y sus parpados, como si estuviera despertando. Abrió los ojos lentamente y miro a su alrededor, confundida, para luego soltar mi mano y sentándose rápidamente, pasando sus manos por sus piernas.

-Hola, al fin despertaste.- Saludé con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Realmente esperaba esa reacción, después de todo lo que le había pasado.

-¿Quien...quien eres?- preguntó confundida.- ¿Donde estoy?

-Tranquila, soy Jasper, yo te encontré... Estas en el hospital...

-¿Hospital?- Preguntó confundida.

-Si, ¿No recuerdas nada de lo sucedido?- Pregunté, mirándola con precaución. Frunció el entrecejo unos segundos antes de negar con la cabeza- ¿Sabes cual es tú nombre?- Ella volvió a negar... Al parecer, no recordaba nada de nada. Me acerqué lentamente, hasta quedar nuevamente a su lado.

-Según tu licencia, tú nombre es Mary Alice Brandon...- Le dije, al escuchar su nombre, frunció el entrecejo de manera adorable.

-No me gusta Mary... Creo que prefiero Alice...- Murmuro- Me gusta más como suena...- Dijo con una sonrisa que hizo saltar a mi corazón.

-Así te llamaré entonces...- Le dije con una sonrisa la cual hizo que se sonrojara, se veía tan adorable así. De pronto, escuché como sonaba su estomago, ella se sonrojó aún más- Creo que alguien tiene hambre aquí...- Ella asintió, tímidamente.

-Pues entonces iré a la cafetería a buscarte algo- Dije antes de dirigirme a la puerta, de pronto sentí como su pequeña mano tomó la mía, me voltee a verla y vi pánico reflejado en su mirada.

-No, por favor, no me dejes sola...- Susurro aterrada.

-Tranquila, que solo iré a la cafetería, no me demoraré nada- Dije sorprendido.

-Por favor...- Volvió a decir, suplicando con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos negros. Asentí acercándome a ella. Sorpresivamente ella me abrazo, sollozando en mi pecho.

-Tranquila, que no te dejaré sola...- Murmure contra su cabello, mientras la abrazaba- Llamaré a la enfermera para que te traiga algo de comida, ¿si?- Pregunte una vez que se hubo calmado, asintió y me separé un poco de ella, para así llamar a la enfermera.

Después de un rato, una enfermera llegó con una bandeja con comida, me separé de Alice y me senté en el sillón mientras ella comía. La miraba atentamente, no podía creer lo que ella había pasado. Finalmente se quedo dormida. Salí sigilosamente de la habitación para así hablar con mi padre, a quien encontré inmediatamente.

-Supe que ya despertó- Comento mi padre con semblante preocupado- ¿Cómo la encontraste?

-Cuando despertó estaba confundida, no recordaba por qué se encontraba aquí ni su nombre, luego cuando hice un ademán de salir de la habitación, tomó mi mano y me pidió que me quedara, que no quería estar sola. Debo reconocer que me preocupa, al parecer su subconsciente bloqueó el recuerdo, pero aún así...- Expliqué.

-Creo que necesitará terapia- Comento Carlisle.

-Yo se la daré, no sé por qué padre, pero siento hacia ella un lazo especial...- De pronto escuche un grito en la habitación de ella y mi nombre. Entré rápidamente y la encontré aún dormida, pero gritando y moviéndose.

-No te acerques.... No... ¡Suéltame!- Murmuraba. Me acerque a ella y suavemente tomé sus brazos, ella comenzó a dar manotazos y a llorar.

-Alice... Tranquila, despierta... Vamos...- Susurraba intentando hacerla reaccionar, hasta que ella abrió los ojos mirándome.

-Me querían atacar, Jasper...- Murmuro antes de taparse su rostro con sus pequeñas manos, sollozando. Me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Tranquila, pequeña, nadie te hará daño... Ya estas a salvo....- Le susurraba en el oído mientras intentaba que se calmara. Mi padre me miraba sorprendido. Después de unos minutos, su respiración se relajó. Me separé delicadamente de ella, dejándola en la cama y tapándola. Me acerqué a mi padre.

-No puede estar sola, Carlisle... Sé que puedo parecer loco, pero siento que debo estar con ella...

-¿Por que no la llevas a casa?- Preguntó él, mirándome- No tiene familia y nuestra casa es grande, estoy seguro que Esme estará encantada... ¿Que dices?

-¿Hablas en serio?- Pregunté, sorprendido. Él asintió- Cuando despierte, le diré... Hasta ahora no a mencionado lo que le paso, pero es cuestión de tiempo... ¿Cuando le darás el alta?

-Dependiendo de cómo evolucioné, lo más seguro es que sea mañana. Duerme algo, hijo... Y ya avise a tú consulta que no irás, te han dado unos días libres- Me dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí y volví a la habitación de ella. Me acomodé y finalmente me logre quedar dormido. Desperté sobresaltado al oír unos suaves sollozos. Mire a mi alrededor y la vi, sentada y con su rostro entre sus rodillas.

-¿Es verdad lo que paso?- Me pregunto, levantando su rostro cubierto en lágrimas. Levante mi mano y lentamente sequé sus lagrimas, se estremeció al sentir el contacto, pero no hizo ningún ademán de separarse.

_**A&J**_

_¡Hola! He aqui con un nuevo capitulo de "__**Gracias por encontrarme**__". ¿Que les ha parecido? Espero que les haya gustado. Criticas, tomatazos, aplausos, elogios, reviews, regalos, etc, es recibido y agradecido ^^. Se les agradece tambien a __**christti, Arianita Cullen**__ (Amiga querida xD) y __**Mznickwhite**__ por sus reviews y a las personas que se pasan leyendo. Espero volver pronto con un nuevo capitulo que ahorita empezaré a escribir... No se cuanto tarde, pero espero estar subiendo capitulo a mas tardar el viernes, pero no prometo nada, todo depende de mis musas, jijiji. Tambien si tienen sugerencias de que les gustaria leer en el fics,_

_bienvenidas sean, solo me dejan un review con ello o me mandan algún mensaje y listo._

_Besitos y nos leemos_

_Mony Whitlock_

_Siguiente capitulo: __**"Conociendo a los Cullen"**_


	3. Cap 2: Conociendo a los Cullen

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea central de la historia que es como me imagino ese momento. Los personajes y el mundo de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos un rato._

_Resumen: Alice es una joven que vuelve un dia a casa, pero algo inesperado ocurre en el camino que provocará un montón de consecuencias que nunca imaginó. UA, Alice&Jasper. Todos Humanos._

_**Capitulo 2: "Conociendo a los Cullen"**_

_POV Alice_

_Flash Back_

_Caminaba por las calles oscuras, un hombre me sostenía entre sus manos... Quería gritar, pero su mano me lo impedía, lo logre... Luego todo negro, dolor, angustia, momentos concientes en que sabia lo que aquel hombre estaba haciendo... Luego unos ojos dorados y un susurro y luego... Oscuridad..._

_Fin Flash Back_

Desperté sobresaltada, no podía ser cierto lo que había pasado, mire mis brazos y vi moretones de los que no me había percatado cuando estuve consciente horas atrás. No, no quería creerlo. No aguanté más yabrace a mis rodillas,empezando a sollozar. Me sentía sucia, maltratada, rota. Escuché un ligero movimiento, sobresaltada levante la vista, con mi rostro cubierto de lágrimas y lo vi a él, a quien me había salvado.

-¿Es verdad lo que pasó?- Pregunté, aun sollozando. Acercó su mano a mi rostro y secó mis lagrimas, me estremecí pero algo en él me brindaba seguridad y confianza a pesar de que sentía repulsión por lo que me había pasado. Jasper asintió con su mirada triste.

-Si, lo siento...- Murmuro simplemente, alejando su mano de mi rostro. Algo me impulsó a tomar su mano, junto a él me sentía segura. Me miro sorprendido.

-No me dejes sola, por favor...- Volví a susurrar al igual que horas atrás- No quiero pasar por lo mismo... - Susurré antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo, no podía ser cierto, no podía estar pasándome eso a mi.

-Tranquila, que no te dejaré sola...- Me dijo con voz suave mientras acariciaba mi mano de manera dulce.

-¿Por que me tenia que pasar esto a mi?- Pregunté entre sollozos. Él suspiro.

-No lo sé, pero al menos estas aquí- Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y un brillo en los ojos que hizo que mi estomago se contrajera.

-¿Tú... me salvaste?- Pregunté titubeante, una vez que mis sollozos fueron apenas audibles, mirándolo y perdiéndome en sus ojos color miel.

-Si... Volvía a casa cuando escuché unos gritos- Me estremecí al recordar aquello- Te encontré cuando estabas apenas conciente y te traje para que así te pudiera atender mi padre...

-Gracias... No sé qué más abría pasado de no ser que no me hubieras encontrado...- Murmuré conteniendo un gesto de dolor, no me sentía muy bien a decir verdad... Me dolía todo mi cuerpo, incluyendo partes que ni siquiera creía que me podían doler.

-¿Que sucede? ¿Te duele algo?- Preguntó inmediatamente, con semblante preocupado. Yo asentí, no me había dado cuenta de cuan adolorida estaba hasta ese momento. Se puso de pie- Espérame solo un segundo... Prometo volver enseguida, solo iré a buscar a mi padre para que te vea, ¿si?

Lo miré con angustia, me aterraba la idea de estar sola, él pareció darse cuenta, ya que se acerco a mi lado y con una de sus manos acarició mi mejilla.

-Tranquila, de verdad prometo que no te dejaré sola, solo me demoraré unos momentos- Aseguró, no sabia porqué, pero le creía por lo cual asentí. Él desapareció por la puerta.

Me recosté en la cama, pensando en esos flashes que había visto en mi mente. Cerré los ojos intentando olvidarlos, pero las imágenes y las sensaciones seguían en mi cuerpo. Pasados unos minutos, escuché como se abría la puerta. Abrí mis ojos y vi que Jasper había vuelto, pero no venia solo ya que estaba junto a un hombre igualmente rubio y de ojos azules, que me sonrío de manera tranquilizadora. Se acercó a mí lentamente y sin darme cuenta, empecé a temblar cuando acerco su mano hacia mí, me aleje inmediatamente recordando las sensaciones que había sentido esa noche.

-¡Aléjese de mi! ¡No me toque!- Grité histérica.

_POV Jasper_

Cuando salí de la habitación, me dirigí rápidamente al despacho de mi padre. No la quería dejar sola, pero ella no podía seguir con los dolores que sentía. Toque y entre cuando mi padre con voz suave me lo indico.

-¿Que sucede, hijo?- preguntó levantando la mirada de los papeles que revisaba.

-Alice a despertado- contesté- Siente algo de dolor, vengo a ver si le puedes dar algo...- él asintió y se puso de pie, yendo a un estante en donde habían muchos medicamentos. Tomó una caja y me siguió hasta la habitación. Al entrar la encontramos recostada en la cama, pero con los ojos cerrados los cuales abrió a los segundos después. Mi padre le sonrió y se acerco a ella, no me di cuenta hasta que fue tarde que Alice había comenzado a temblar ante la cercanía y luego a gritar.

-¡Aléjese de mi! ¡No me toque!- gritó. Mi padre se alejo inmediatamente y yo me acerque a ella.

-Tranquila, Alice, es mi padre...- Murmuré sin saber si debía acercarme más a ella o no. Levantó su vista y me miro con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, aún temblando. No sé qué fue lo que me impulso nuevamente a abrazarla, esperando un rechazo que nunca llegó. Cuando se hubo calmado, miro a mi padre nuevamente, con algo de desconfianza.

-Hola Alice, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen, soy tú médico tratante y padre de Jasper... Tranquila que yo no te haré daño alguno- Le dijo, aún manteniendo la distancia- ¿Como te sientes?

-Yo... Siento mi reacción... Es solo que... Recordé lo que había sentido... Y...- No pudo continuar, ya que nuevamente se refugió en mi pecho, sollozando.

-Tranquila, pequeña, es normal lo que sientes- Le susurre de manera tranquilizadora.

-Alice, ¿sientes mucho dolor?- preguntó mi padre, luego de unos minutos de silencio. Ella solo asintió, _aún _con su rostro en mi pecho _-_ Jasper, toma, dale una de estas y disminuirá su dolor. Alice, si todo va como ahora, te podré dar el alta mañana... Vendré en un rato más, antes que termine mi guardia. -Yo asentí a lo que dijo para luego verlo abandonar la habitación.

-Pequeña, toma esta pastilla...- Le dije mientras la alejaba un poco de mi y le entregaba la pastilla y un vaso de agua- Con esto te sentirás mejor, ¿si?- Ella se limito a asentir para luego tomar la pastilla. Yo me senté en el sillón.

-Tu padre a dicho algo del alta, ¿cierto?- Me preguntó con algo de preocupación en su bella voz. Yo asentí- ¿Que haré? No quiero volver a mi departamento...- Murmuró casi inaudiblemente.

-Tranquila... De eso quería hablarte...- Le susurré, tomando su mano.- No es necesario que vuelvas a tu departamento si no quieres... Puedes venir a mi casa... Ahí te recibiríamos con los brazos abiertos...- Dije de manera nerviosa. Ella me miro, con preocupación.

-No... Yo no podría aceptarlo... Digo seria una molestia...- Dijo mirando el cobertor de la cama. Tomé su mano con una de las mías y con la otra tomé suavemente su barbilla para así verla a los ojos.

-No Alice, no serias una molestia...- Murmuré con voz suave- Es más, me harías muy feliz si aceptaras, además estoy seguro de que le agradarás a mi madre...

-Yo... Yo no sé...- Murmuro apenada.

-Solo di que si... Por lo menos piénsalo...- Respondí, ella asintió tímidamente. Un suave golpecito llamó nuestra atención y por la puerta entro mi madre.

-Buenos días- Saludó ella- Hola Alice, soy Esme Cullen... Madre de Jasper- Saludó con una sonrisa maternal, seguramente mi padre ya le había informado todo.- ¿Como estas?- Decidí dejarlas solas un momento, para que así pudieran hablar y conocerse tranquilamente.

-Si me disculpan, yo me iré a cambiar...- Dije al ver la bolsa que mi madre traía consigo- Vuelvo en un rato más y ahí me dices lo que has decidido...- Me despedí antes de darle una sonrisa a ambas y salir de la habitación.

_POV Alice_

Estuve la mayoría del día con la madre de Jasper. Esme, como me había pedido que la llamara, era una mujer hermosa y muy cariñosa, que me hizo sentir inmediatamente cómoda. Finalmente estaba todo arreglado para ir a su casa, debo reconocer que me encontraba nerviosa, ya que según lo que había entendido, se encontraría toda la familia. Esa noche Jasper también se quedó junto a mí, vigilando mi sueño.

-Ya está todo listo- Dijo Carlisle entrando a mi habitación, en donde yo ya estaba vestida con un conjunto que me había llevado Esme el día anterior- Pueden retirarse cuando gusten.

Sonreí de manera nerviosa cuando Carlisle dijo eso. Desde que había pasado lo de aquella noche, no había salido y en cierta forma me aterraba hacerlo. Con las únicas personas que había tenido contacto eran Jasper, su padre Carlisle, Esme y una que otra enfermera. Una voz me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-¿Estas lista?- Preguntó Jasper con una sonrisa, yo asentí, nerviosa.- Entonces vamos- Agrego mientras tomaba mi brazo y me guiaba a un auto que se encontraba estacionado.

-Nos vemos en casa, hijo- Se despidió Carlisle antes de volver a entrar al hospital. En el transcurso del viaje me retorcía mis manos, nerviosa hasta que Jasper las tomó entre las suyas.

-Alice, tranquila- Me dijo con su voz tranquilizadora- Ya llegamos- Y bajo del auto, rodeándolo para así abrirme la puerta y ofrecerme su mano. Apenas levanté la vista me encontré con una hermosa casa blanca que tenia grandes ventanales y un precioso jardín con flores de todos los colores imaginables.

-Esta casa es... Lindísima- Susurre anonadada. Jasper me sonrió.

-Es merito de mi madre, es diseñadora- contesto mientras abría la puerta. El interior no tenia nada que envidiarle y era como una casa de ensueños, unas voces se escuchaban desde alguna parte de la sala.- Mamá, ya llegamos- Dijo Jasper mientras me guiaba hacia el que parecía ser un salón en donde se encontraba Esme sentada junto con una joven pareja.

-Cariño- Dijo Esme poniéndose inmediatamente de pie y saludándonos con un beso en la mejilla y un pequeño abrazo- Bienvenida a casa, querida. Edward y Bella nos visitan...

-Hola Ed, Bella- Saludo Jasper a la pareja, ellos se pusieron de pie.- Ella es Alice, Alice, este es mi hermano Edward- Me dijo presentándomelo, era un joven de no más de 26 años alto y algo musculoso, con el cabello broncíneo y ojos verdes- Y ella es mi cuñada, Bella- continuo indicando a la joven que se veía de mi edad, algo pálida y un poco más alta que yo, con ojos y cabello castaño, ellos sonrieron pero ninguno hizo ademán de acercarse, cosa que de verdad agradecía.

-Hola chicos- Salude con una sonrisa algo temblorosa.

-Te he traído algo de mi ropa, Alice, espero que no te moleste- Dijo Bella luego de un rato de silencio- La he dejado en donde Esme dijo que estaría tu habitación.

-Ven por aquí, Alice, te mostraremos donde estará tu habitación- Dijo Esme mientras me guiaba por las escaleras, con Bella a mi lado. Llegamos a un pasillo en donde habían varias puertas.- Esta es la mi habitación- Dijo indicando la primera puerta a la derecha- La que le sigue es la biblioteca y la que esta al frente de esa es la habitación de Jasper, tú habitación será la que está al lado- Agrego encaminándose a esa puerta y abriéndola, en su interior había una hermosa habitación en tonos pasteles con una cama de dosel en el centro.- Espero que te agrade, no es mucho lo que pude hacer en un día...

-Esme, esta hermosísima- Susurre anonadada, entrando en la habitación.

-Aquí esta la ropa que te traje, Alice, espero que te quede bien- Dijo Bella con una sonrisa tímida, yo le sonreí.

-Estoy segura que será así... De todas maneras me gustaría ir de compras un día de estos, ¿me acompañarías?- Pregunté mirándola con una sonrisa, ella asintió, algo incomoda. Pasamos un rato en la habitación hasta que el timbre sonó.

-¿Será Rose?- Pregunto Esme mientras salía de la habitación, mire a Bella confundida.

-¿Quien es Rose?- Pregunté.

-Rose es la hermana gemela de Jasper, ven bajemos, seguro que ha venido con Emmett- Dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaba mi mano y me llevaba escaleras abajo, al vestíbulo en donde nos encontramos con una joven rubia despampanante que era abrazada por un enorme y musculoso sujeto.

-A si que tu debes ser Alice, ¿No?- Pregunto la chica rubia, mirándome de una manera que me hizo sentir incómoda. Asentí bajando mi mirada.

-Rosie, ¿cómo la saludas así? ¡Hola! Yo soy Emmett, esposo de Rose- se presento el sujeto que parecía un oso. Sin darme cuenta, me tenía rodeada en sus brazos, yo empecé a temblar, queriendo zafarme, sollozando al recordar todo. No supe en que momento me soltó ni cuando Jasper me tomo en sus brazos, abrazándome preocupado.

-Tranquila, Alice...- Murmuro mientras sentía como subíamos las escaleras, yo me ocultaba en su pecho, sollozando- ¿Estas bien?- Yo negué con la cabeza, sin separarme de él.

-¿Hasta cuando pasará eso?- Pregunte, deseando no haber sido tan descortés como hace unos momentos- No era mi intención, de veras...

-Tranquila, pequeña, es normal que reacciones así después de haber vivido algo como lo que tú viviste...

-Pero es tu cuñado, debe estar pensando que estoy loca... O tú hermana...- Sentí como acariciaba mi cabello.

-No, ellos lo comprenderán, ¿Ya estas mejor?- Preguntó alzando mi barbilla, para que lo mirara a los ojos, yo asentí, insegura.- ¿Quieres bajar?- Volví a asentir mientras tomaba la mano que me ofrecía, para así bajar. En la sala se encontraban todos reunidos, Emmett cabizbajo. Cuando nos escuchó llegar, alzo la vista.

-Yo, lamento mi reacción...- Dije intentando disculparme, avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, querida, ven a sentarte con nosotros- Dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal. Me senté entre ella y Jasper.

-Alice, soy yo quien debería pedir disculpas... Fue un impulso...- Intento excusarse Emmett, yo lo miré, aún algo nerviosa.- ¿Que tal si empezamos de nuevo?- Pregunto con una sonrisa que lo hacia parecer un niño pequeño pero muy grande. Yo asentí.- Hola, soy Emmett, esposo de Rosalie.

-Hola Emmett, yo soy Alice, es un gusto- Le dije con una pequeña sonrisa. Después de ese incidente, todo transcurrió "normal"…por mas que quisiera evitarlo, aún me sentía incomoda estando en compañía de Edward y Emmett.

_**A&J**_

_¡Hola a todo el mundo!_

_Aqui he vuelto con un nuevo capi de "Gracias por encontrarme" ¿Que les ha parecido?_

_Me ha salido un poquitin más larguito de lo que acostumbro a si que espero que les haya gustado_

_en lo personal, no es mi capi favorito. Comentarios, dudas, tomatazos, reviews, aplausos, etc_

_todo es aceptado, ya saben ^^ _

_Les agradesco a __**Mznickwhite, christti, Lia Hale y aiglerocio**__ por sus reviews_

_y a las personas que me han puesto en sus favoritos y alertas ^^_

_En fin, ¡Felices pascuas!_

_Y nos vemos en el siguiente capi que espero subir la otra semana, quizas si la _

_inspiración va bien antes del miercoles ^^_

_¡Besos!_

_Mony Whitlock_

_Capitulo 3: __**"Buscando mi pasado" **¿Que les gustaria que Alice encontrara de su pasado? Se aceptan sugerencias ^^**  
**_


	4. Cap 3: Buscando mi pasado

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea central de la historia que es como me imagino ese momento. Los personajes y el mundo de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos un rato._

_**Capitulo 3: "Buscando mi pasado"**_

_POV Alice_

Ya había pasado un par de días en la casa de los Cullen. Me encontraba en la biblioteca cuando sentí que alguien entraba. Levanté la mirada del libro y vi que era Jasper.

-Hola- Saludé sonriendo, él respondió mi saludo y se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Que lees?- Preguntó, interesado.

-Un libro sobre diseño que encontré- Me encogí de hombros- ¿Como estas?

-Preparando mis cosas para volver mañana al trabajo- Contestó con un toque de tristeza que pude percibir en su voz, lo mire curiosa.

-Jasper, sé que trabajas en el hospital, pero ¿En qué área?- pregunté.

-Soy psicólogo- Respondió con una sonrisa hermosa en su rostro, yo asentí, era lógico.

-Me gustaría saber si yo tengo estudios o algo así, pero no recuerdo- murmuré, frunciendo el entrecejo, algo frustrada.

-¿No quieres que lo averigüemos? Podríamos ir a tu departamento y ver que es lo que nos encontramos, volveríamos justo para comer, ¿Que dices?- Preguntó, yo asentí, pensativa, me daba algo de miedo de lo que podría encontrar, pero quien no se moja no cruza el rió.

Fuimos hasta el lugar que según los documentos que había en mi cartera era mi domicilio en taxi, al bajarnos, mire todo atentamente, intentando encontrar algo que me recordara haber vivido ahí. Subimos al tercer piso y en cuanto estuvimos enfrente de la puerta, quedé paralizada. _Subía las escaleras riendo, tomada de la mano de un sujeto, se acerco a mí y me abrazaba mientras me besaba de una manera algo posesiva. _Moví mi cabeza, intentando recordar la cara del sujeto, tarea imposible.

-Alice, ¿estas bien?- Preguntó Jasper, mirándome con preocupación marcada en sus facciones, solo pude asentir.

-¿Entramos?- Pregunté, él asintió, algo dudoso. Entramos a un departamento en donde estaba todo ordenado, caminé por la sala y vi que habían tipos distintos de telas y unos maniquíes con diseños de vestidos, también muchos diseños en papel, ¿Es que acaso yo era diseñadora? Me emocioné ante eso, caminando hasta la que supuse, seria mi habitación. Ahí encontramos un diploma de la universidad de Harvard en donde declaraba que me había graduado en Diseño de modas, me voltee a Jasper con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Soy diseñadora de modas!- Exclamé, y en un impulso lo abracé, feliz.

-Eso es genial, Alice, ahora ya sabemos algo más de tu pasado- Me contesto con una sonrisa dulce, yo asentí y comencé a buscar entre los cajones del escritorio.- ¿Que buscas?

-Quiero saber sobre mis padres... Mi familia, no puede ser que no haya nadie- Respondí, mientras tomaba unas carpetas y las llevaba a la gran cama que ahí había- ¿Me ayudas a revisar estos papeles?- Así estuvimos un tiempo, hasta que encontré algo que llamo mi atención, una carpeta en donde salía el nombre de un orfanato, le hice una seña a Jasper quien inmediatamente se sentó a mi lado. No sabia si abrirla o no, sentí una de las manos de Jasper apoyarse en mi hombro, como signo de apoyo, suspiré y la abrí. Encontré una foto mía junto a dos adultos, mis padres de hacia muchos años atrás. Ahí parecía que tenía solo unos seis años, me dispuse a leer el informe.

_POV Jasper_

Comencé a ayudar a Alice a revisar los papeles que Alice me había entregado, sonreí, la mayoría de ellos eran anotaciones de diseños, telas y cosas varias que no comprendía, hasta que vi como Alice me hacia una seña, me acerque y acomodé a su lado, al verla titubear puse una de mis manos sobre su hombro, para demostrarle que no estaba sola. Cuando se decidió a abrirla vio una foto en donde al parecer se encontraba ella con sus padres, se veía absolutamente adorable. Esperé pacientemente a que terminara de leer el documento que tenía en sus manos.

-¿Y? ¿Que dice?- Pregunté cuando hubo cerrado la carpeta, me miro con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, por lo cual la abracé.

-Mis padres murieron días después de que tomaron esta foto- Murmuró apoyándose en mi pecho, sollozando. Acaricié su cabello en un intento de tranquilizarla. Luego de unos minutos, ella se calmó y levantó la vista.

-Me gustaría ir a visitarlos al cementerio- Comentó, tomando la foto entre sus dedos y mirándola.

-Cuando quieras, pequeña... Si te agrada, podemos ir este fin de semana- Le dije, me dolía demasiado verla así, tan destrozada y triste. Ella asintió. Finalmente guardo la carpeta en un bolso que llevaba.- ¿Nos vamos? - Pregunté observándola atentamente.

-Si, vamos, es mucho recuerdo por hoy- Comenté con una sonrisa al ver los que debían ser sus diseños. Antes de salir, guardo ropa en un bolso y nos fuimos.

_POV Alice_

Pasamos unos minutos caminando, solo nos faltaba cruzar una calle para así tomar el taxi que nos llevaría de regreso a la casa de los Cullen, cuando sentí que chocaba con alguien , lo miré confundida y vi como este sujeto me observaba con una mezcla de sentimientos que no quería comprender, quedé paralizada, yo _conocía_ a ese tipo. Vi como se alejaba mirándome atentamente, no sabia que hacer, solo atiné a acercarme a Jasper como pude.

_POV Jasper_

Comenzamos a caminar uno al lado del otro, cuando de pronto sentí como se acercaba a mi de una manera demasiado extraña, voltee a verla y vi en sus ojos miedo y pánico. La tomé entre mis brazos preocupado.

-Alice, ¿Estas bien? ¿Que te sucede?- Pregunté desesperado, comenzó a respirar agitada.- Alice, Dime que te sucede...- Al no recibir reacción alguna, la lleve inmediatamente a casa, cuando llegamos aún se encontraba en shock.- Por favor, pequeña, reacciona- Le pedí mientras la sentaba frente a mí, en uno de los sillones del sofá. Ella pareció despertar de su sopor y me miró, aún con miedo en la mirada.

-Jasper, choqué con alguien cuando... Cuando cruzábamos esa calle... Él... Ese sujeto, yo lo recuerdo...- Me murmuré muy bajito, fruncí ligeramente el entrecejo, ¿Acaso era el tipo que había abusado de ella? Yo no lo podía decir con precisión, ya que nunca le vi la cara en ese día.- Cuando estábamos en mi departamento tuve un ligero flash, en donde estaba él y yo y... Y no sé, íbamos juntos...- Agregó, sonrojándose ligeramente. ¿Acaso ese tipo había sido algo de ella? ¿Su novio tal vez? Algo dentro de mí se retorció, pero no le hice caso. No, no podía ser su novio, de lo contrario, ¿Por que le habría hecho algo tan horrible a aquel ángel tan bello que se encontraba a mi lado?- Tengo miedo, Jasper...- Murmuró antes de volver a abrazarse a mi y llorar. Solo pude devolverle el abrazo e intentar tranquilizarla.

-Ya pequeña, no te hizo nada ni lo hará, ¿Si? ahora estás aquí, conmigo... Vamos, desahógate- Le susurraba al oído, hasta que finalmente sentí como se relajaba en mis brazos, cuando su respiración se había pausado, la alejé un poco de mi para encontrar que se había quedado dormida. Delicadamente la tome entre mis brazos y la recosté en la cama de su habitación, observando atentamente como dormía.

_POV Alice_

Al día siguiente, desperté tarde. No tenia ganas de levantarme, sabia que Jasper había tenido que ir a trabajar y no lograba comprender lo que sentía hacia él, unos ligeros golpecitos en la puerta llamaron mi atención. Murmure un suave "Adelante" y entraron Bella junto con Esme.

-Buenos días, Alice- Saludó Esme con una maternal sonrisa, venia con una bandeja en donde se veía un delicioso desayuno. -Nos hemos tomado la libertad de traerte el desayuno, espero que no te moleste- Agregó mientras ponía la bandeja en mis piernas, me pregunte mentalmente si Jasper les había dicho lo que había pasado el día anterior.

-Buenos días, no Esme, no me molesta, muchas gracias- Contesté con una sonrisa mientras empezaba a comer.

-Alice, había pensado que quizás hoy no querrías estar sola y como Edward también trabaja en el hospital he venido a hacerte compañía- Comentó Bella mientras tomaba asiento junto a mí en un sillón que había en la habitación. Yo asentí, feliz, al menos no estaría sola como había pensado.

-Yo lamento no decir lo mismo, pero tengo trabajo que hacer, a si que nos vemos en la noche, queridas- Se despidió Esme con una sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación.- Siéntanse como en su casa, ya sabes donde están todas las cosas, Bella.

-Bueno, ¿Y como les fue ayer?- Pregunté titubeante Bella, mirando el suelo sin saber si había estado bien o no.

-Descubrimos con Jasper muchas cosas, entre ellas que me gradué en Harvard de diseñadora- Comenté con una mirada de orgullo- Encontramos muchos diseños al parecer míos, he traído unos cuantos conmigo, quizás te gustaría verlos más tarde- Ella asintió.- Y bueno, también encontramos unos papeles del orfanato en donde fui después de que mis padres fallecieran, Jasper me acompañará al cementerio a verlos el fin de semana.

-Oh, cuanto lo siento- Dijo inmediatamente Bella, mirándome de manera triste.

-No te preocupes, por lo que pude ver, ellos me querían mucho- Le conté, recordando la foto que había visto en el expediente.- Dijiste que Edward también trabajaba en el hospital, ¿Que hace?

-Es pediatra, generalmente se ven con Jasper y Carlisle allá, al parecer la medicina es algo que llevan en la sangre- Comento Bella con una sonrisa y amor en su mirada. Así estuvimos conversando todo el día, Bella me había propuesto salir a pasear por la ciudad o ir de compras, pero no me sentía segura, no después de lo sucedido el día anterior. Finalmente Jasper y Edward llegaron, un día más había pasado.

_**A&J**_

No me di cuenta como llego el día sábado hasta que me levante y estaba sentada en la mesa, tomando desayuno con Jasper. Esme y Carlisle aún se encontraban en su habitación, comencé a remover el contenido de mi tazón con cereales, pérdida en mis pensamientos y lo que estaba a punto de pasar.

-¿Estas bien?- Escuché como me preguntaba Jasper. Levanté la vista y vi como me observaba con su hermosa mirada color miel.

-Sí, quizás un poco ansiosa... Digo... No sé si estoy preparada para enfrentarme a la tumba de mis padres- Susurré, bajando la mirada. Escuché como se deslizaba una silla y luego como se ponía a mi lado, tomando de manera dulce mi rostro entre sus manos, obligándome a verlo a los ojos.

-Si no estas lista, entonces lo podemos dejar para más adelante- Me dijo mirándome, mientras sentía como su aliento dulce inundaba mis facciones.

-No, es algo que ya tengo que hacer para recordar- Conteste, perdida en su mirada y sintiendo mariposas en mi estomago, ruborizada, ¿Que demonios me estaba pasando con Jasper? Abandonamos la casa y nos subimos a un auto, yo al lado del copiloto y nos dirigimos al cementerio en un silencio para nada incomodo. Al llegar comenzamos a recorrer las tumbas, buscando la de mis padres. Cómo después de un buen rato no las encontramos, nos dirigimos a la administración a ver si allí nos podían ayudar.

-Disculpe, busco una tumba que no hemos encontrado- Dije a una sra. Ella me miro un momento y luego a Jasper con deseo, fruncí en entrecejo.

-Dime los nombres, querida- Contestó con una sonrisa falsa. Le di los nombres de mis padres y luego de unos minutos me miro nuevamente- No, aquí no hay ningún Albert y Mary Brandon, ¿estas segura que es aquí? Quizás están en otro cementerio...

-¿Esta segura que ha puesto los nombres bien?- Preguntó Jasper, interviniendo al ver que yo estaba sin habla, ella lo miro con una sonrisa que pretendía ser encantadora y asintió.

-Así es, guapo- Le respondió con un guiño descarado, abrí los ojos y tomé a Jasper del brazo, impulsada por no sé qué cosa.

-Gracias- Dije secamente antes de salir- Esto es imposible, se supone que tendrían que estar aquí, Jasper, así lo dice el informe del orfanato- Comente con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Quizás han puesto mal la información, ¿Por que no vamos para allá? Quizás nos puedan ayudar- Me tranquilizo, guiándome al auto. Yo asentí, ¿Que quería decir eso? ¿Acaso se habían equivocado? ¿O lo que salía en aquel informe era...falso?

_**Alice & Jasper**_

_Hola a todos, sé que debia actualizar hace una semana y no tengo persón, pero mi musa se tomó vacaciones y la inspiración no llegaba (u.U). ¡Pero he vuelto! Espero que este capi les haya gustado, no prometeré una fecha de actualización, solo que quizas si mi inspiración sigue como hasta ahora y la musa no me abandona entonces me verán de nuevo a fines de esta semana o inicios de la otra. Tambien quiero dar las gracias a __**Mznickwhite **__Por su idea, ¡está genial! Y creeme, haré que aparesca más adelante. Gracias tambien a __**christti, aiglerocio y **____por sus reviews y a los que me han puesto en sus f/f o Alertas ^^_

_Nos estamos leyendo y ya saben, se aceptan dudas, comentarios, tomatazos, aplausos y sugerencias, ¿Que les gustaria que pasara en los proximos capitulos?_

_Capitulo 4: __**"¿Tal vez es amor?"**__ (Titulo dispuesto a cambios si es que escribo o no según lo planeado en mi loca mente)_

_¡Besos!_

_Mony Whitlock_


	5. Cap 4: Tal vez es amor

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea central de la historia que es como me imagino ese momento. Los personajes y el mundo de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos un rato._

_**Capitulo 4: "¿Tal vez es amor?"**_

_POV Alice_

El viaje al orfanato se me hizo cortisimo. Jasper estacionó el auto en frente de este y bajo para luego abrirme la puerta, mientras yo seguía ahí, sin saber que pensar o hacer.

-Alice, ¿estas segura que quieres entrar? ¿Te sientes bien?- Preguntó Jasper levantando con una de sus manos mi barbilla para mirarme preocupado. Yo asentí, aún algo insegura, después de todo era lo tenia que hacer si quería saber que había sido de mis padres, ¿No? Me ayudó a bajar del auto y en un impulso tomé su mano, así me sentía segura y acompañada. Entramos al orfanato y nos atendió una señora de avanzada edad.

-Hola, ¿En que puedo ayudarlos? ¿Quieren ver a los pequeños?- Preguntó con amabilidad, yo negué, sin saber que decir.

-No, venimos a hablar con la Sra. Prudence- Contestó Jasper al ver que a mi no me salía el habla.

-Por supuesto, síganme- dijo la señora para guiarnos por un pasillo hasta una oficina en donde entramos en seguida.- Sra Prudence, estos jóvenes la buscan.- Ella solo asintió y nos indico que nos sentáramos.

-¿En que los puedo ayudar?- Preguntó mirándonos con una sonrisa, yo apreté la mano de Jasper, quien me respondió de la misma manera antes de comenzar a hablar.

-Verá... Yo soy Alice, estuve en este orfanato hace muchos años... Y ayer he encontrado unos papeles en donde hablaban de mi ingreso y de mis padres quienes figuraban fallecidos. Hoy he ido a verlos y pues... - No pude continuar, por que un nudo se formo en mi garganta que me lo impidió. Jasper volvió a apretar mi mano y tomó el habla.

-No se encontraban donde deberían- Completó mi frase mirándola fijamente- Queremos saber si hubo algún error en el papeleo o algo.

-¿Tienen la carpeta con la información?- Preguntó ella. Jasper asintió, sacándola de una pequeña mochila que yo llevaba conmigo, se la entregó y ella la vio.

-Ya veo...- Murmuró viendo los papeles, pasados unos minutos se puso de pie y empezó a buscar en unos archivadores- Lo que sucedió fue lo siguiente, en este informe aparecen como fallecidos, pero según los papeles que tenemos aquí, Mary Alice Brandon fue dejada por una pareja de jóvenes por que no la podían mantener, dijeron que volverían en cuanto tuvieran algo mejor, pero nunca lo hicieron, como pasa con la mayoría de los niños que dejan aquí.

Al escuchar eso me tensé, eso quería decir que mis padres no me habían querido cuando pequeña y que me habían abandonado, inventando que habían muerto. Mis ojos se llenaron con lágrimas y como pude intente sacar mi voz.

-¿Por...por que ellos entonces figuran como... muertos en la carpeta que me entregaron?- Pregunte ahogando un sollozo. La Sra. me miró con pena en su mirada.

-No lo sé, querida, quizás ellos pagaron por que apareciera eso, no tengo una respuesta- Murmuró con voz triste- Dejaron una dirección, no sé si después de tantos años sea la misma, pero si quieres te la puedo entregar, así tal vez puedas averiguar algo de ellos, si quieres.

-¿Como es posible que ustedes acepten a menores de esa manera?- Pregunté con dolor en la voz, quería y necesitaba respuestas, no lo podía creer aún.

-No lo sé, generalmente todos los niños que son traídos aquí apenas sabemos como se llaman. Es la manera e la que se manejan todos los orfanatos- Respondió ella bajando la mirada.

-¿Acaso no saben el daño que causan?- Pregunté nuevamente, ya no lo soportaba más, mi voz se quebró.

-Lo siento, no sé que más decirte, querida.- dijo con voz baja. Yo asentí, mientras sentía cómo las lágrimas se deslizaban por mis mejillas, ¿Como habían sido capaces de hacer algo así? Yo no lo haría con un hijo mió, aunque estuviera muy mal intentaría seguir adelante. Sentí como me levantaban de la silla en la cual estaba sentaba y me abrazaban. Al sentir los conocidos brazos de Jasper me acurruqué en su pecho, en donde sentía que nada ni nadie podrían dañarme nunca.

_POV Jasper_

Cuando la Sra del orfanato nos dijo aquello, vi como Alice ahogaba un sollozo y lágrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas, no podía soportar ver a mi pequeña así, triste, un momento, había pensado ¿Mi pequeña? ¿Desde cuando? ¿Que me pasaba con ese pequeño ángel que había llegado a mi hacia poco más de una semana por motivos que no valen la pena recordar? Decidí dejar mis pensamientos de lado y me puse de pie, para tomarla en mis brazos y abrazarla, para así darle mi apoyo. No sabia realmente lo que me pasaba, solo estaba seguro de que nunca en mi vida me había sentido así.

-Tranquila, pequeña... ¿Si?- Murmuré en su oído mientras le besaba el cabello, tomé el papel que me entregaba la encargada y con un movimiento de cabeza me despedí, sacando a Alice de ahí. La llevé al auto y la acomodé en el asiento para luego sentarme a su lado, tomando su mano- Alice, te propongo algo, ¿Te apetece un helado?- propuse pensando en lo primero que se me había ocurrido, levanto la vista con una pequeña sonrisa, me encantaba verla así.

-Está bien.- Murmuró con voz de queda. Conduje hasta llegar a una pequeña heladería en donde entramos.

-¿De que quieres tu helado?- Le pregunté mientras estábamos en el mostrador. Ella recorrió con la mirada la vitrina, con sus ojos brillando como una niña pequeña, sonreí ante la imagen. Hizo una mueca pensativa.

-Quiero de chocolate suizo con guinda y menta y mucha crema y chips de chocolates- Contestó con una sonrisa angelical, yo asentí.

-Pues yo quiero uno de chocolate con canela y crema- Le dije al dependiente, nos fuimos a sentar mientras llegaban nuestros helados.- Por lo visto tienes algo de hambre- comenté sonriendo.

-Me encanta el helado y no desperdiciaría una oportunidad así- respondió ella mirándome con sus ojos brillando. Cuando llegaron los helados, empezamos a comerlos entre risas.

-Jasper- me dijo cuando ya casi terminábamos, acercándose a mi, yo la mire a los ojos y la vi intentando contener una risa, alcé una ceja.- Tienes un poco de helado, ahí- comentó indicándome la comisura de mis labios, fruncí el entrecejo levantando la mirada para limpiarme, cuando ella soltó una carcajada- No, lo has dejado peor- dijo divertida, acercó una servilleta a mi y me limpio delicadamente el helado, en cuanto su mano tocó mi rostro una corriente de descargas eléctricas recorrieron mi cuerpo, cerré los ojos ante la sensación- Ahí si- Concluyó. Abrí los ojos y vi sus mejillas con un pequeño rubor que me pareció adorable.

_POV Alice_

Así pasaron un par de semanas, yo no deseaba volver a saber nada de mis padres, si me habían abandonado, ¿que sacaba con buscarlos justo ahora? Jasper me había apoyado en todo momento y sentía cosas hacia él, aunque no sabia que era aquello. Por más que intentaba recordar alguna cosa, nada venia a mi mente, intentaba recordar al sujeto que había recordado hacia unas semanas atrás, pero mi mente no lo lograba. Un ligero golpe en mi puerta me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante.- Murmuré levantando la vista para ver pasar a Jasper.

-Hola Alice, ¿Que hacías?- Preguntó mirándome con una sonrisa que hacia saltar a mi corazón.

-Pensaba en todo y en nada- Conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa- ¿Y tú?

-Venia a buscarte, Bella y Edward han venido a cenar, dicen que tienen algo muy importante que comunicarnos- comentó con una sonrisa, poniéndose a mi lado.

-¿Que será lo que tienen que contar?- Pregunte curiosa, mirándolo a los ojos, sonrojándome al ver la corta distancia que nos separaba.

-No lo sé, pero por lo visto tiene que ser muy importante, ya que Edward está casi saltando de felicidad, al igual que Bella- dijo mirándome a los ojos. No sé cómo ni en que momento, pero comenzamos a acercarnos como dos imanes, lentamente, cerré los ojos nerviosa hasta que sentí sus labios rozar con los míos de manera lenta y dulce. Su mano subió por mi rostro, reposando en mi mejilla. Abrí los ojos y me separé rápidamente de él, poniéndome de pie inmediatamente casi tropezando y saliendo de la habitación, en donde casi choco con Bella en el pasillo.

-¡Alice!- Exclamó ella abrazándome, le devolví el abrazo sin muchas ganas, aun sorprendida por lo que había pasado en mi habitación hacia unos momentos atrás.

-¡Bella! Tanto tiempo si verte- Exclamé al verla, a pesar del corto tiempo que nos conocíamos, ya éramos muy amigas, no así con Rosalie, la hermana de Jasper a quien no veía desde que nos conocimos. Mire bien a Bella y vi que se encontraba radiante.

-¿Pasa algo, Alice?- Preguntó preocupada al ver mi semblante. Yo negué, nerviosa.

-A si que tienen una gran noticia que contar, ¿no?- Le pregunte, intentando desviar la conversación cosa que funcionó ya que ella sonrió nuevamente.

-Si, pero tendrán que esperar a la cena, anda vamos a ayudar a Esme- dijo entusiasmada, la seguí sin querer mirar atrás, en donde sabia que estaría Jasper.

_POV Jasper_

Cuando fui a la habitación de Alice, no pensé que algo así iba a pasar. Hacia semanas ya que sentía que mis sentimientos hacia ella no eran los de una amistad, pero tenia miedo. Ahora ese pequeño beso que le había dado me había aclarado las cosas, pero no podía ser verdad ¿o si? Tal vez me había apresurado demasiado, ella había tenido hacia poco más de un mes una experiencia traumática y yo me encontraba ahí, dándole un beso, no podía ser más estúpido. Cuando salí tras ella vi que estaba con Bella y luego como bajaban a ayudar a Esme, me sentía el hombre más miserable del planeta.

-¡Ey hermanito! ¿Por que esa cara?- Me dijo Edward sonriendo mientras me palmeaba la espalda.

-Nada, nada, ¿te parece si bajamos?- Le dije, no tenia ganas de hablar de lo que había pasado. La cena transcurrió entre miradas incomodas de ambos, esperaba que no lo hubieran notado, un leve golpecito en una copa me distrajo del hilo de mis pensamientos haciéndome levantar la vista para ver a Edward y Bella entrelazando sus manos y sonriéndonos a todos los presentes.

-Bueno familia, a pesar de que Rose y Emmett no hayan podido venir, tenemos una gran noticia que contarles- Comenzó Edward demostrando su felicidad de una manera hasta palpable.

-¿Que sucede, hijo?- Pregunto Carlisle sonriendo también y mirándolos atentamente.

-Bueno... Edward y yo seremos padres, estoy embarazada de dos meses- Dijo Bella de manera tímida pero manteniendo su sonrisa.

-¡Felicidades!- Exclamó Esme poniéndose de pie inmediatamente y abrazando a la pareja, así mismo ocurrió con Carlisle y Alice, yo fui el ultimo en hacerlo.

-Oh Bella, ¡que gran noticia!- Exclamó Alice con los ojos brillando, mientras la abrazaba. Una vez que nos pusimos todos de pie para ir al salón mis padres se excusaron para ir a dormir ya, se despidieron y subieron por las escaleras. Nos quedamos los cuatro conversando, pero cada minuto que pasaba, más se notaba de la incomodidad de Alice.

-Alice, ¿por que no subimos? Creo que ya me cansé de estar aquí y hoy nos quedaremos- Le dijo Bella a Alice con una sonrisa, ella asintió casi agradecida despidiéndose con un tímido "Buenas noches". En cuanto las chicas desaparecieron escaleras arriba, Edward me miró inquisitivamente.

-Bien Jasper, habla- dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-¿Que quieres que te diga?- Pregunté confundido.

-Vamos, ¿Crees que soy tonto? Me di cuenta de las miradas que le dabas a Alice, estoy más que seguro de que algo paso y no te deja tranquilo, eres demasiado transparente a veces, ¿lo sabias?- Resumió con las cejas alzadas.- Bella también se dio cuenta, ahora te escucho.

-Yo... Edward no sé que es lo que me sucede- comencé tomando mi cabeza entre mis manos- Nunca en mi vida me había sentido así, ni siquiera cuando estuve con Maria... Cuando la salvé de ese... sujeto, supe que tenia que protegerla, la siento tan pequeña y frágil que cualquier cosa la puede afectar...

-Pero eso no es lo único, ¿cierto?- Preguntó mi hermano.

-No- Suspiré- Hoy cuando fui a buscarla a su habitación... La besé... Y no sé, soy un tonto, solo a mí se me pudo haber ocurrido algo así después de saber todo lo que ha pasado... Edward no sé lo que me pasa...

-Yo si lo sé, hermanito, estas enamorado.- respondió Edward con una sonrisa.- Supongo que no le has dicho nada de eso, ¿no?- Lo miré como si hubiese dicho la mayor estupidez y me apresuré en responderle.

-Por supuesto que no, Edward, ella no debe sentir lo mismo que yo... Y no puedo atormentarla con algo así, se sentiría presionada- Digo tartamudeando, el negó.

-No, Jasper, quizás las cosas no sean como tu lo piensas, deberías intentarlo- Recomendó mientras se ponía de pie- Yo ahora me retiro, pero piensa en lo que te he dicho.- dijo antes de desaparecer escaleras arriba a su habitación. Suspiré mientras me ponía de pie y contemplaba la luna por la ventana.

_POV Alice_

-Bien Alice, ahora suéltalo- Dijo Bella una vez que entramos en mi habitación, no le devolví la mirada, más bien comencé a pasearme por la habitación.

-Jasper y yo nos besamos- Dije en voz baja, dudando de que me hubiera escuchado y sin parar de dar vueltas.

-A ver, Alice, ¿te parece si primero dejas de dar vueltas? Me estas mareando y ahora estoy algo sensible en ese aspecto- Comento mientras una de sus manos se iba a su vientre, yo asentí y me senté a su lado- ¿Como es eso de que Jasper y tú se han besado?

-Fue hoy, me vino a buscar para avisarme de que ustedes tenían una noticia que comunicarnos... Y una cosa fue a la otra y de repente me sorprendí cuando nos estábamos besando... Me sentí extrañamente bien- Le conteste sonrojándome- No sé que es lo que me sucede, Bella. Cada vez que miro a Jasper, o que él me abraza me siento bien, siento que hay mariposas en mi estomago...

-Alice, querida, creo que eso es algo que nosotros llamamos amor- Me interrumpió con una sonrisa dulce.

-No, no puede ser amor- Murmuré acurrucándome.

-¿Por qué no, Alice?- Preguntó mi amiga mientras sentía como me acariciaba el cabello.

-Porque no lo merezco- Susurré ahogando un sollozo- No estoy completa, Bella, soy una mujer rota... No merezco el amor...

-Alice, amiga, no puedes decir eso, ¿acaso Jasper te ha dado a pensar aquello?- Pregunto abrazándome, yo negué mientras sentía como las lagrimas bajaban por mi rostro.- Entonces ¿por qué no hacerle caso al corazón? Quien sabe, estoy segura de que él siente algo por ti, de lo contrario lo que paso hace unas horas no hubiese sucedido, amiga, conozco a Jasper de hace años y sé que él no hace las cosas por que si, deberías quizás confiar y no pensar en lo que te paso, no estas rota, ¿me escuchaste bien? Simplemente no estuviste en el lugar correcto, pero eso ya paso y quedo atrás, ahora sigue adelante y vive la vida, ¿si?

-Lo intentaré- Murmuré separándome de ella con una sonrisa pequeña, según lo que me decía Bella, quizás había una pequeña esperanza de que eso realmente fuera amor y mis sentimientos fueran correspondidos por Jasper.

-Bien, que no te oiga decir esas cosas alguna otra vez, ¿eh? Ahora me retiraré a descansar, ya sabes, como y duermo por dos ahora- Comentó risueña, yo asentí para darle un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Bella- Agradecí para luego separarme un poco de ella y posar una de mis manos en su vientre- Buenas noches bebé- Susurré haciendo reír a Bella. Ella salió y se dirigió a la habitación de Edward. Decidí bajar en búsqueda de un vaso de agua pero no contaba con que me encontraría con alguien. Bajaba las escaleras cuando vi a Jasper en la ventana. Titubeante me acerqué a él, cuando me escuchó, volteo a verme con una sonrisa.

-Alice yo... Lo siento, creo que me apresuré, no tendría que haberlo hecho- comenzó a decir de manera atropellada, yo sonreí.

-Jasper no tienes que sentirlo- Murmuré acercándome a él- Yo... Yo tengo algo que decirte- comencé a tartamudear, siendo invadida por los nervios, él me miró de la misma manera- Yo... Jasper yo te quiero- le dije bajando la mirada avergonzada. Sentí como caminaba y se ponía frente a mí, mientras que con una de sus manos alzaba mi barbilla.

-Mi pequeña Alice... Yo también te quiero- Me dijo con una sonrisa hermosa. Sentí como mi corazón saltaba de alegría al oír eso, no podía ser más feliz.- Por eso, sé que puede sonar un poco apresurado, pero... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- Lo miré sin saber que responder, no sabia si estaba o no preparada para una relación, no después de lo que me había pasado.

_Alice & Jasper_

_¡Holaaa!_

_He vuelto con un nuevo capitulo, sé que me he vuelto a demorar, pero tuve un problemilla con mi sprograma de word y un programa que descargué que no me permitia escribir ¬¬U Fue frustrante y tuve que formatear mi compu T.T ¡Pero ya he vuelto! ¿Que les a parecido el nuevo capi? Chan chan... ¿Que creen que dirá Alice con todo esto? Todo puede pasar... Y se vienen muchas sorpresas... Algo que definitivamente NO esperan, jijiji. Bueno, dejo mi chachara. _

_Muchas gracias a __**Mznickwhite, christti, emma hale :), Kahia-chan **__(me han gustado todos y cada uno de tus reviews, me han hecho reir mucho jijiji), __** y Luna-Tsuki-Chachi **__por sus lindos reviews y sin olvidar a todas las personas que me han puesto en sus alertas o favoritos, de verdad lo agradesco un monton =)_

_A las/los lectores de México y del Mundo en general les quiero pedir que se cuiden del virus de la gripe porcina que esta afectando al mundo, por favor sigan las medidas de precaución que se han informado, usen las mascarillas o cubrebocas, laven sus manos, eviten multitudes y todas las precauciones que se han tomado =D_

_Muchos besos y bueno, no estoy segura de cuando actualizaré, intentaré que sea pronto =) Recuerden, se reciben sugerencias, ideas, tomatazos, reviews, mensajes y lo que se les ocurra sin agredir a la autora xD_

_Próximo capitulo : __**"¡Esto no puede ser cierto!"**_


	6. Cap 5: ¡Esto no puede ser cierto!

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea central de la historia que es como me imagino ese momento. Los personajes y el mundo de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos un rato._

_**Resumen:**__ Alice es una joven que vuelve un dia a casa, pero algo inesperado ocurre en el camino que provocará un montón de consecuencias que nunca imaginó. UA, Alice&Jasper. Todos Humanos._

_**Capitulo 5: "¡Esto no puede ser cierto!"**_

_POV Jasper_

Cuando escuche a Alice decirme que me quería, sentí que estaba en el cielo, por Dios, me quería. Caminé hasta ella tomando de manera delicada su rostro con una de mis manos, alzando su barbilla.

-Mi pequeña Alice... Yo también te quiero- Le confesé con una sonrisa, al ver la felicidad en sus ojos, me di el valor de continuar- Por eso, sé que puede sonar un poco apresurado, pero... ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?- Pregunté, vi como me miraba y sentí que había cometido un error, inmediatamente comencé a decir- No, Alice, lo siento, fui un tonto, discúlpame...- Murmure entrecortadamente alejándome unos pasos de ella y dándole la espalda, estúpido me repetía para mis adentros. Me sobresalté cuando sentí la pequeña Mano de mi Alice en mi brazo.

-Jasper- Murmuró, no quería verla a los ojos y sentir como me rechazaba, pero me volvió a llamar por lo cual tuve que dar la vuelta perdiéndome en su mirada- Yo, no sé si estoy preparada para eso... No creo merecerlo... No estoy completa...- dijo con los ojos vidriosos.

-No mi pequeña Ali, no me puedes decir eso, tu eres la mujer más completa que he conocido, mereces esto y mucho más, estoy seguro- Le respondí con una sonrisa. Ella me miró incrédula. ¿Acaso de verdad pensaba que estaba rota por algo que ella no había tenido la culpa?- Mi pequeña, te estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿acaso no lo ves en mi mirada?- Le preguntó mirándola a los ojos e intentando transmitirle todos los sentimientos que en esos momentos bullían en mi interior. Vi cómo se le cristalizaban los ojos antes de que me abrazara.

-No te merezco, Jazz- Murmuro contra mi pecho, sollozando. Tomé nuevamente su rostro entre mis manos para mirarla a los ojos.

-Mi pequeña Alice, no me digas más eso que soy yo quien no merece a tan bello ángel, ¿Que me dices?- Volví a preguntar, poniéndome nervioso. Ella me miró con una pequeña sonrisa para luego ponerse en puntillas y darme un dulce beso en los labios, fue apenas un roce, pero lo suficiente para saber su respuesta.- Ali, me haces el hombre más feliz de este planeta- Murmuré sobre sus labios, perdiéndome en su mirada. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos ahí, mirándonos a los ojos y demostrándonos todo lo que sentíamos. Finalmente un pequeño bostezo de parte de ella me volvió a la realidad

-Creo que alguien aquí tiene sueño, vamos Ali, debes dormir- Dije con una sonrisa, tomando su mano y subiendo las escaleras para dejarla en su habitación.- Descansa, mi pequeño ángel- Me despedí dándole un pequeño beso antes de marcharme a mi propia habitación, feliz de lo que había pasado.  
_  
POV Alice_

Al día siguiente, desperté con una gran sonrisa. Al abrir mis ojos encontré una nota encima de mi mesita de noche junto con una rosa blanca, la tomé ansiosa y la leí.

_  
"Buenos días, mi bella durmiente,  
no quise despertarte pero quiero decirte que te amo,  
he dejado una rosa para que me recuerdes.  
Nos vemos más tarde  
Con cariño  
Jazz"_

Sonreí al leerla, deje la rosa y la nota a mi lado y fui al baño a cambiarme, estaba segura que Bella querría todos los detalles de lo que había pasado. Me cambie y en pocos minutos ya había bajado a la cocina, encontrándome con Bella y Esme que conversaban animadamente.

-¡Buenos días!- Exclame al entrar, ellas voltearon a verme con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Al parecer lo son, mira lo feliz que estas, querida- Dijo Esme con una sonrisa maternal mientras ponía una taza más para mi.

-¿Alguna razón para esa felicidad?- Pregunto Bella alzando una ceja, podría jurar que divertida.

-Yo creo que ya lo supones, Bella- Le contesté con una sonrisa.

-¡No lo puedo creer! ¿Te lo ha pedido?- Preguntó emocionada, yo asentí de la misma manera. Bella chilló y se abalanzo sobre mí, abrazándome de manera efusiva.

-Tranquila Bella, recuerda que estas embarazada- Recordé divertida riendo suavemente, ella sonrió como disculpándose. Esme nos miraba confundida.- Esme, lo que sucede es que Jazz me ha pedido ser su novia- Le expliqué mientras sentía como me sonrojaba. Ella sonrió de una manera maternal y se acerco a mí, abrazándome también.

-No sabes cuanto me alegra oír eso, cariño, Jasper te merece y te quiere mucho, estoy segura- Me dijo mientras nos separábamos. Yo le sonreí, al parecer no había tomado mal el hecho de que saliera con su hijo. Unos minutos después puso unos huevos revueltos frente a mi, apenas llego el aroma a mi nariz, se me revolvió lo poco y nada que tenia en mi estomago y me tuve que poner de pie rápidamente, afirmándome de la mesa por un mareo repentino.

-Permiso, debo ir al baño- Murmuré rápidamente mientras mantenía el equilibrio y luego desaparecía de la cocina. Llegue minutos después de vuelta a la cocina, en donde Bella y Esme me miraban preocupadas.

-¿Como estas, cariño? Luces pálida- Me dijo Esme mientras ponía su mano en mi frente, comprobando mi temperatura.

-Estoy bien, solo que al parecer no tengo mucha hambre y me encuentro un poco mareada- Comenté mientras solo me tomaba la leche que tenía frente a mí. Una vez que hubimos terminado el desayuno y Esme se encamino hacia su estudio, nos quedamos con Bella conversando.- Bella, ¿sabes? me gustaría ir a mi departamento a buscar unos diseños que se me han quedado, ¿me acompañarías?

-Por supuesto, Alice, vamos, Edward llegará con Jasper a si que tenemos todo el día para nosotras- Respondió mientras íbamos a buscar mi cartera con las llaves. Nos demoramos más de 15 minutos en llegar, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda, pero aún así baje del taxi que habíamos tomado. Subimos en silencio y en cuanto llegamos al piso que me correspondía nos encontramos con un joven castaño que llegaba. Este me quedo mirando de una manera que no supe identificar y una sonrisa burlona, expectante. Me congelé con las llaves en mi mano sin saber por qué, él desapareció tras el ascensor y unos recuerdos llegaron a mí.  
_  
*Estaba yo con el mismo sujeto, ambos abrazados en un sillón, luego cambio, caminábamos por una calle y el me susurraba cosas al oído, por ultimo una escena que me aterrorizó..._

_-Vamos, Mary, yo sé que tú también quieres- decía él mientras me abrazaba y besaba de forma posesiva._

_-No James, no quiero- Decía yo mientras intentaba sacarme de sus brazos._

_-¡Esto no puede seguir así! ¡Dame lo que quiero!- gritó él mientras me empujaba a una cama, no sé como logré escapar de ahí._

_-¡Esto termina aquí! ¡Ya no quiero ser tu novia!- Exclamaba.*_

_POV Bella_

Habíamos llegado con Alice al que era su departamento, antes de bajar del auto vi como la recorría un escalofrió, me preocupé, quizás no había sido una muy buena idea ir, sin embargo siguió. Subimos y en cuanto llegamos al piso que correspondía nos encontramos con un joven que tenia la mirada puesta en Alice, no me gusto nadita, me acerqué a mi amiga, preocupada, estaba como en shock. Las llaves que tenia en sus manos resbalaron, pero ella ni cuenta se había dado.

-Alice, Ey Alice, ¿estas bien?- pregunté tomándole los hombros, no reaccionó. Alice, me estas preocupando, vamos dime algo...

Me comencé a desesperar al no recibir respuesta alguna de mi amiga, por lo cual recogí las llaves y luego de un par de intentos fallidos logré abrir. Empujé suavemente a Alice para que entrara, caminaba por inercia pero con la mirada perdida. La senté en el sofá, no sabia que hacer, finalmente el pánico me dominó y opte por llamar a Jasper, él sabría que hacer. Marque el número y a los pocos segundos él contestaba.

_POV Jasper_

Me encontraba en mi trabajo, había terminado de atender un paciente cuando mi móvil empezó a vibrar, algo extraño ya que generalmente nadie me llamaba en horas de trabajo, al ver el número e identificar el de Bella, me preocupé, quizás le había sucedido algo y no lograba ubicar a Edward.

-¿Bella?- Pregunte dudoso, contestando.

-Jasper, que bueno que contestas- fue su saludo, tenía un toque de pánico en su voz.

-¿Que sucede, Bella?- Pregunte preocupado.

-Es Alice... No sé que le sucede, ha entrado en shock o algo así y no reacciona ante nada de lo que hago- me resumió rápidamente, al escucharlo me tensé inmediatamente.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿A pasado alguna cosa que haya provocado eso? ¿Están en casa?- Pregunte rápidamente mientras me ponía de pie y empezaba a dar vueltas por mi consulta.

-No, no estamos en casa, más bien estamos en el departamento de Alice, hemos venido a buscar unos diseños...

-Quédate allí, nos vemos en unos minutos- Conteste antes de colgar el móvil. Salí y le pedí a mi secretaria que suspendiera todas las citas que tenia para luego ir en búsqueda de mi auto y encaminarme al departamento de Alice que no quedaba muy lejos del hospital. Al llegar no me fije siquiera en donde estacionaba para luego salir rápidamente de él y subir hasta el departamento, toque la puerta y Bella abrió casi de inmediato.

-Bella, ¿donde está Alice?- Pregunté apenas la vi, ella se hizo a un lado y me indico el sillón en donde Alice estaba mirando a la nada.

-¿Hace cuanto está así?- Pregunte mientras me acercaba a paso lento para no asustar a Alice.

-No lo sé... No lleva más de quince minutos- Murmuro Bella nerviosa, antes de ponerme frente a Alice, mire a Bella preocupado.

-Bella, necesito que te tranquilices, ¿si? Todo estará bien y si te alteras le puede afectar a tu bebé- Le dije mirándola atentamente y señalándole la pequeña panza que ya se le notaba. Ella asintió y se sentó en otro de los sofás que había en la sala, me arrodillé, quedando a la altura de Alice. Tomé suavemente su rostro entre mis manos, mirándola a los ojos.

-Alice, mi pequeña... Reacciona, estoy aquí...- Susurré sin despegar mi mirada de la suya. Pasaron unos segundos y sentí como se movía levemente e intentaba enfocar sus ojos.- Vamos Alice... Estas bien... Mírame...- Le decía suavemente, intentando sacarla del shock en el cual se encontraba. Finalmente después de unos minutos de estar así, un sollozo escapó de su garganta, me miró bien y me abrazo, pasando sus brazos por mi cuello.- Tranquila, Alice, estas a salvo, ¿si?

-Jazz...- Murmuro antes de esconder su rostro en mi pecho y empezar a llorar, yo me limité a abrazarla y acariciarle el cabello hasta que se hubo calmado.

-¿Que fue lo que recordaste, Alice?- Pregunté de manera delicada mientras alzaba su rostro para verla a los ojos. Ella sollozó antes de contestar.

-A él...- Murmuró mientras una lagrima caía de uno de sus bellos ojos. Fruncí el ceño ligeramente, ¿A su ex novio o al sujeto que le había hecho aquello?- Vi... Yo lo vi... el de aquella noche...- Y rompió a llorar de nuevo, la abracé con fuerza, no podía ser. Escuché como Bella ahogaba una exclamación, voltee levemente para mirarla.

-¿Que sucede, Bella?- Pregunté, ella titubeo.

-El sujeto... Era aquel que vimos afuera...- Murmuro con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, eso me confundió aún más.

-¿Que sujeto?- Pregunte de nuevo.

-Cuando... Cuando llegamos con Alice había un sujeto de cabello castaño... Quedo mirando a Alice de una forma extraña y luego desapareció y Alice quedó en shock- Me explico en un susurro.

-Jasper... Él es... es...- Murmuraba Alice sin sentido, me puse nervioso, Alice no se encontraba muy bien- Jazz, recordé algo... él era... fue... él fue mi... novio- susurro tan bajo que casi no la escuché, me tensé inmediatamente, no podía ser que ese sujeto le haya hecho eso. Alice rompió en llanto nuevamente y Bella me miro, impactada. Nos costo un tanto lograr que Alice se calmara. Cuando se hubo quedado dormida nos dirigimos a mi auto para así poder volver a casa. Bella se ofreció a conducir mientras yo iba atrás con mi pequeña. Al llegar a casa aún no había llegado nadie por lo cual llevé a Alice a su habitación para que descansara algo, luego baje para encontrarme con Bella.

-¿Como está Alice?- Pregunto levantando la vista preocupada. Me senté frente a ella y suspiré.

-Aún está dormida, ha debido quedar cansada después de tanto- respondí cerrando los ojos.

-No tendríamos que haber ido, fui una tonta al decirle que sí- Murmuro Bella después de unos minutos. Yo abrí los ojos y la mire.

-No Bella, esto no es tu culpa, lo hubiese recordado de cualquier forma, es más, tenemos que agradecer de que haya sido en un momento en donde no ha estado sola- Respondí, por un lado agradecido de que Bella hubiese estado ahí. Seguimos unos momentos más en la sala hasta que un grito nos sobresaltó. Me puse de pie inmediatamente y literalmente volé hasta la habitación de Alice en donde estaba ella, aovillada encima de la cama y sollozando.

-Alice, pequeña, ¿que has soñado?- Le pregunté preocupado mientras la acogía entre mis brazos, ella se aferro aún más a mí.

-Yo... Lo recuerdo, Jazz, me sigue en sueños- Murmuro con voz entrecortada, yo la acerqué a mí, poniendo su cabeza en mi pecho como si de una niña pequeña se tratara.

-¿Que te parece si bajamos a comer algo?- Pregunté luego de no sé cuanto tiempo consolándola, no me importaba mucho tampoco mientras estuviera con ella- He dejado a Bella sola y ya sabes como se pondrá si no volvemos pronto- Comenté con una sonrisa, ella sonrió también, aunque débilmente. Tomé su mano y bajamos a la cocina.  
_  
POV Bella_

En cuanto escuchamos el grito de Alice, Jasper salió inmediatamente a verla, yo preferí quedarme ahí, esperando a que bajaran. Me preocupaba mi amiga y me arrepentía de haberla acompañado. No sé cuanto tiempo llevaba divagando cuando unos cálidos brazos me abrazaron por la cintura.

-¿En que pensabas, mi querida Bella?- Susurró Edward a mi oído con su voz aterciopelada, me relajé inmediatamente en sus brazos- Te noto preocupada...

Yo asentí y comencé a contarle a Edward lo que había pasado, él me miraba con una expresión de pena.

-Pobre Alice, ella no se merece lo que le está pasando- dijo una vez que yo hube terminado de contarle, yo asentí. Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio.

-Tengo hambre- Dije con una pequeña sonrisa, Edward sonrió también tomando mi mano y guiándome a la cocina. No nos habíamos terminado de acomodar cuando entraron Alice y Jasper tomados de la mano.

-Hola Alice- Saludó Edward con una sonrisa tranquilizadora, ella se la devolvió débilmente- ¿Quieren alguna cosa especial para comer?

-Yo quiero pepinillos con crema- Dije lamiéndome los labios. Edward me los entregó enseguida, apenas abrí el frasco Alice arrugó la nariz y se puso de color verde.

-Alice, ¿estas bien?- Preguntó Jasper al verla, ella negó y se puso de pie rápidamente para subir las escaleras y desaparecer. Jasper tardó unos segundos antes de reaccionar y salir tras ella, yo fruncí el ceño. Edward me decía algo, pero no lo escuchaba ya que estaba metida en mis pensamientos, ¿Acaso pasaba lo que yo pensaba? Alice tenia todos los síntomas, aunque también podía ser otra cosa, Alice no podría estar embarazada, ¿o si?

_POV Alice_

Luego de que Jasper me hubo calmado bajamos a la cocina en donde se encontraba Bella con Edward, nos saludaron, por la mirada que Edward me había dado pude adivinar que Bella le había contado lo que había pasado. De pronto un olor asqueroso llego a mi nariz. Pepinillos, y Bella los comía como si fueran lo más delicioso del mundo. Las nauseas me atacaron nuevamente, escuché como Jasper me preguntaba si me encontraba bien, negué y me levanté, encaminándome o más bien corriendo hacia el baño de mi habitación. Apenas entre y me incline en el inodoro para comenzar a expulsar todo lo que mi estomago alojaba. Sentí como alguien tocaba suavemente la puerta.

-Ali, pequeña, ¿te encuentras bien?- preguntó preocupado Jasper.

-No...- Gemí antes de volver a, literalmente, enterrar mi rostro en el inodoro. Sentí como abría la puerta y se arrodillaba a mi lado mientras que con sus manos mantenía apartado el cabello de mi rostro. Cuando hube terminado de devolverlo todo él se puso de pie y volvió segundos después con una toalla con la cual empezó a humedecer mi rostro de manera delicada.

-Alice, ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Desde cuando estas así?- Preguntó mientras me ayudaba a ponerme de pie y me llevaba a mi cama.

-No lo sé, Jazz, hace unos días me siento rara, como si no pudiera retener nada en mi estómago- expliqué con un pucherito, me abrazo contra él.

-Pequeña, hoy cuando llegue a mi padre le diremos, mañana iremos a su consulta, ¿si? y así podremos estar ambos tranquilos- Murmuró contra mi oído, yo asentí. Beso mi frente y me miro- ¿Volvemos a bajar?

-Si, siempre y cuando mantengas esos pepinillos alejados de mí- respondí con una mueca de asco. Jasper rió divertido y asintió. Cuando llegamos de nuevo a la sala, Bella estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y Edward la miraba frustrado.- ¿Que le sucede a Bella?- Pregunté confundida. Al oír mi voz, Bella movió su cabeza y me miro.

-No, no es nada, creo que se me ha quitado el hambre- Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa algo forzada para luego tapar el frasco y alejarlo de mí. Edward se aclaro un poco la garganta, los tres lo miramos curiosos.

-Bueno, hay algo que tenia que contarles...- Comenzó tomando la mano de Bella y mirándola especialmente a ella- Hoy he tenido una reunión con mis supervisores y... Me han invitado a un prestigioso congreso en Nueva York por unos días y cómo sé que tú estas bien aquí, Bella había pensado que en ese tiempo podrías quedarte aquí, para hacerle compañía a Alice, ahora si me quieres acompañar no tengo problemas...- Bella lo miró unos momentos antes de sonreírle dulcemente.

-Ve amor, solo tendremos que hablar con Carlisle y Esme y ver si me aceptan de allegada- Dijo con una risita.

-Ya hable con Carlisle, dice que encantado de que te quedes- Le contesto Edward dándole un besito en la frente a Bella. Yo los miré feliz, estaría acompañada estos días.

Al día siguiente Jazz no fue a trabajar en la mañana, para así poder acompañarme a ver a Carlisle, quien me mando a hacer unos análisis de sangre. Dijo que los llevaría en la tarde a la casa, a si que luego me devolví a casa con Bella para que Jasper se quedara enseguida a trabajar. No podía salir sola, me daba miedo por eso siempre había alguien que me acompañaba, ya fuera Bella o Jasper. Edward se fue esa misma tarde por lo cual estuvimos toda la tarde solas con Bells. Cuando llegó Carlisle con Jasper me puse extrañamente nerviosa, no sabia por que, pero tenia un presentimiento raro. Ambos llegaron charlando alegremente.

-Alice, tengo los resultados de tus análisis, me gustaría que vinieras conmigo a mi despacho- Me dijo Carlisle luego de saludarlo, yo asentí mientras me ponía de pie y lo seguía.

-¿Que sucede, Carlisle? ¿Cómo han salido los análisis?- pregunte sentándome frente a él y retorciendo mis manos, nerviosa.

-Bueno Alice, los análisis han salido normales...- Comenzó, yo suspire de alivio- Pero hay solo una cosa... Alice tú... Estas embarazada...

Cuando Carlisle me dijo eso me congelé en mi asiento, con mis ojos casi saliendo de orbita, Yo, ¿Embarazada? No, eso no podía ser cierto, era imposible, yo nunca había estado con un hombre... Las lágrimas acudieron a mis ojos cuando recordé que si... Había estado con un sólo hombre... Él me había hecho eso. Comencé a sollozar, no sentí cuando Carlisle se puso de pie y me abrazo, yo solo pude seguir sollozando, sin poder creerlo aun.

-No, Carlisle, aquí debe haber un error- Murmure rogando por que me dijera que todo esto era una broma, una cruel broma.

-Alice, los análisis son contundentes... Es así...- me respondió, cerré los ojos fuertemente, ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué ahora que todo se veía bien mi mundo se venia abajo nuevamente? y sobre todo, ¿Cómo le diría a Jasper que estaba embarazada? Ahora si que no me querría, romperíamos- ¿Jasper lo sabe?- Pregunte como pude, mirando a Carlisle suplicante. Él negó.

-No, yo no soy quien para decirle aquello, es tú decisión- Me respondió mirándome atentamente.

-No quiero que lo sepa... No aún por favor- Supliqué.

-No te preocupes, Alice, díselo cuando estés preparada- Yo asentí y luego me sequé mis lágrimas.

-Gracias, Carlisle- Murmure antes de salir de su despacho para encerrarme en mi habitación.

_**o-o-o-o-o**_

_Chan chan_

_Hasta aqui ha llegado un nuevo capitulo de "Gracias por encontrarme". ¿Qué les ha parecido la sorpresa? Se pone cada vez más interesante. Alice ¿le dirá a Jasper? Y en caso de hacerlo, ¿Cómo reaccionará él? ¿O lo descubrirá de alguna otra forma? ¿Quien es el misterioso novio?..._

_Una pequeña pregunta que necesito para continuar con los siguientes capitulos, _

_¿Prefieren que Alice esté embarazada de mellizos o solo de uno? Ustedes son los que mandan ^^ _

_a si que dejenlo en un lindo review ^^  
_

_Muchas gracias a Mznickwhite, emma hale :), christti, Kahia-chan (como siempre, me has hecho reir demasiado con tu review "pequeñito xD), itzeliiita, ale hale (Muchas gracias por tus sugerencias, habian algunas que ya las habia pensado, otras que las tomaré ^^) y maria_m Por sus hermosos reviews. Bienvenidos a los nuevos/as lectores ^^ Ojala se sigan animando a dejar reviews y a seguir leyendo la historia =)_

_Besos a todos =)_

_Y aún no tengo claro el nombre del siguiente capi, a si que no lo daré, espero poder volver pronto con la proxima actualización._

_Mony Whitlock._


	7. Cap 6: ¿Acaso no confias en mí?

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea central de la historia que es como me imagino ese momento. Los personajes y el mundo de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos un rato._

_Resumen: Alice es una joven que vuelve un dia a casa, pero algo inesperado ocurre en el camino que provocará un montón de consecuencias que nunca imaginó. UA, Alice&Jasper. Todos Humanos._

_**Capitulo 6: "¿Acaso no confías en mí?"**_

_POV Bella_

Carlisle llego a la misma hora de siempre junto con Jasper, el primero llamo a Alice a su despacho, la mire algo nerviosa, con eso quizas comprobaría o desecharía las sospechas que desde el día anterior tenia sobre el estado de Alice. Comencé a tararear una canción para poder tranquilizarme, ya que Alice me habia contagiado con su nerviosismo, hasta que sentí una ligera tos, mire a Jasper y vi que estaba igual o más nervioso que yo y que mi canto lo alteraba.

-Lo siento- Murmuré algo avergonzada, él sonrió y continuamos esperando en silencio. Me sobresalté cuando escuché un portazo, dirigí mi vista hacia arriba y me pare lo más rápidamente que pude, al mismo tiempo de Jasper.

-Jazz, déjame hablar con ella, por favor- Le pedí dejando mi mano en su brazo unos momentos, al ver como asentía le di un apretón y subí. Llegue a la habitación de Alice en unos segundos, tocando la puerta ligeramente. Nadie contesto, pero pude oír unos sollozos que provenían desde adentro.- Alice, soy yo... Voy a entrar...- Dije a traves de la puerta, luego la abrí suavemente y entre. La encontré sentada en el suelo, apoyada en la cama y con sus brazos rodeando sus rodillas, sollozando fuertemente. Me dirigí a su lado, sentándome junto a ella.- ¿Que ha pasado, Alice?

-Bella, no es posible...- Sollozó abrazándome, yo me sorprendí, pero le devolví el abrazo.

-¿Que no es posible, Alice?, sabes que puedes confiar en mi, tienes todo mi apoyo- Murmure.

-Bella... Ese hombre... Yo... No, no puede ser verdad- Sollozaba de manera incoherente- Espero un hijo de él, Bella... Y no se que hacer...

Abrí los ojos, no estaba muy sorprendida, ya que sospechaba que era eso lo que le sucedía, pero aún axial, era demasiado fuerte eso, era violada y luego más encima esperaba a un hijo del agresor.

-Amiga... Sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo... No estas sola en esto, ¿si?- Dije mientras me separaba un poco de ella, para mirarla a los ojos.- Tienes que estar tranquila... Todo va a salir bien...

-¿Como le diré a Jasper?- Pregunto comenzando a sollozar nuevamente- Recién empezábamos a salir... Nunca tendría que haber aceptado ser su novia... No puedo tener un hijo de otra persona... No lo quiero...

-Alice, mírame... ¿Tú crees que Jasper te daría la espalda frente a esto?- Ella no me respondió, solo se encogió- Amiga, conozco a Jasper y sé que sus sentimientos van más allá de algo simple, él te apoyará, estoy segura, pero debes confiar en él... Dile... Y no digas eso... No sé lo que vives, pero esa pequeñ personita que ahora llevas dentro de tí es un angelito, que no tiene la culpa... No puedes condenarlo...

-No puedo, Bella... Y no soy capaz de enfrentarlo... Sólo... Dame un poco de tiempo para prepararme e intentar aceptarlo- Me pidió suplicante. Yo asentí.

-Esta bien... Pero debes decirlo, que es mejor que se entere por ti a que se dé cuenta- La mire y luego sonreí un poco- Vas a tener un hijo, Alice. Es una bendición... Ambas estamos embarazadas_..._

-Es increíble, ¿No?- Soltó una risita nerviosa y luego dirigió una de sus manos a su vientre- No puedo creer que una pequeña criatura esté en mi vientre en estos momentos... Y no puedo creer que no sea de alguien a quien amo...- Agregó cerrando los ojos, le acaricie su mejilla de manera casi maternal.

-Es extraño, lo sé, pero recuerda que no estas sola en esto... Ahora bajemos que Jasper está nervioso abajo, ¿Que le dirás que tienes?- Pregunté mientras nos poníamos de pie.

-Yo... Le diré que tengo una infección estomacal y que por eso se deben las nauseas y vómitos... Solo espero que estas molestias pasen pronto...

-Generalmente duran los primeros meses, luego vienen los antojos y a subir de peso... Sino mírame a mi- Reí y le mostré mi pequeña panza que se notaba ligeramente.- No tienes mucho tiempo para prepararte, ya que en unas semanas más se empezará a notar y Jasper ahí si que sospechará- La advertí mientras salíamos de la habitación.

_POV Alice_

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras con Bella, me ponia más y más nerviosa. Despues de todo lo que ella me habia dicho sobre mentirle o no a Jasper, pero me daba miedo que me rechazara o que ya no quisiera estar más conmigo, en este corto tiempo habia llegado a ser alguien muy especial a quien ya amaba con todo mi corazón y no quería que esto terminara tan repentinamente. Por otro lado, estaba esperando un hijo de aquel que habia provocado todo esto, alguien con quien no queria tener ningún tipo de lazo, y ahi estaba, esperando un hijo... Tan ensimismada iba en mis pensamientos, que no me di cuenta de que ya nos encontrábamos frente a frente.

-Alice, pequeña, ¿Como salieron esos analisis?- Me pregunto tomándome delicadamente de los hombros y buscando mi mirada.

-Salieron normales, Jasper, es solo una infección estomacal- Le dije, escapando de su mirada. Lo escuche suspirar de alivio y luego tomar mi rostro para darme un suave beso, demostrándome el alivio que sentía. Me sentí completamente insignificante al mentirle, pero no podía hacer otra cosa. Al separarnos, pude ver a Bella mirarme con cierto reproche.

Esa noche volví a tener pesadillas, soñé que mi recientemente descubierto embarazo estaba avanzado, caminaba por una calle y se me acercaba el sujeto que me habia hecho todo esto, intentando violarme de nuevo... Yo intentaba resistirme y con horror veía cómo sufría una hemorragia, grité, muerta de miedo hasta que sentí como unos brazos me aferraban delicadamente.

-Alice, Alice, despierta cariño... Estas soñando- Me decía una voz que conocía muy bien, despues de luchar unos momentos, pude abrir los ojos y ver cómo Jasper me miraba preocupado.- ¿Estas bien?- Yo solo atine a asentir, vi como sus manos se acercaban a mis mejillas y secaban unas lagrimas, hasta entonces no me habia dado cuenta de que estaba llorando.- ¿Me quieres contar tu sueño?

-No... No lo recuerdo...- Murmure, bajando la mirada, no se lo podía contar, ya que despues de todo él no sabía que yo esperaba un hijo. Sentí como acariciaba dulcemente mi cabello.- Quédate conmigo, por favor- Le pedí con voz entrecortada, él asintió y se recostó a mi lado. Lo abracé y me acurruqué contra él, quedándome dormida a los minutos despues.

Cuando desperté, aún no amanecía, pero tenia unas nauseas horribles, me di cuenta de que Jasper estaba aún dormido a mi lado, sonreí de manera tierna y me deslicé de la cama con cuidado para no despertarlo, salí corriendo hasta el inodoro, algo que se me estaba haciendo muy común últimamente. No me di cuenta de que Jasper habia despertado, hasta que se hubo arrodillado junto a mí, mientras volvía a expulsar lo que habia comido la noche anterior.

-¿Te sigues sintiendo mal?- Me preguntó evaluándome con la mirada, mientras una de sus manos iba a tomar mi temperatura, ¿Que decirle? Sólo asentí.- Me estoy preocupando, Alice... Creo que son los síntomas de stress post traumático... Hoy te traeré unos medicamentos para que todo valla mejor, ¿si?- Volví a asentir, si, podía ser también de que parte de lo que sintiera, se debiera a eso. Suspiré y él me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

-Gracias por todo, Jazz- Murmure con la mirada baja, luego de que me hube lavado los dientes para sacarme el sabor de la bilis de mi boca, el tomo mi mano y me guio hasta mi cama.

-Descuida, Alice, estaré aquí cuando lo necesites- Me respondió, deseaba fuertemente de que aquello que habia dicho fuera asi despues de que se enterara.- Ahora intenta dormir un poco más, aún no amanece y me queda algo de tiempo antes de irme a trabajar- Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras yo me recostaba, él se puso a mi lado, lo abrace y me quedé dormida luego de unos minutos.

_POV Jasper_

Vi como se quedaba dormida, abrazada a mi, preocupado, esos síntomas me confundían, en su mayoría los reconocía como los que se presentaban en un stress, luego de un suceso como el que ella habia vivido, pero sin embargo habían otros, como las nauseas y el vómito que no tenían nada que ver con ello. Quizas su cuerpo reaccionaba de esa forma, ya que todos éramos distintos frente a esas situaciones. No pude volver a dormirme, solo me dediqué a vigilar su sueño hasta que fue hora de irme al trabajo. Me separe delicadamente de ella y me despedí con un beso en la frente, arropándola bien. Se veía con un extraño brillo, como radiante. Sonreí y me dirigí a mi habitación para prepararme ante un nuevo dia de trabajo.

El dia pasó lento, no era lo mismo estar aquí, trabajando, que junto a mi pequeña Alice. Finalmente llego la hora de la salida, tomé unas pastillas que le daría a Alice y me dirigí a casa nuevamente, en donde encontré a Bella riendo con mi ángel.

-Buenas tardes, chicas- Saludé con una sonrisa, mientras besaba a mi novia y luego saludaba a mi amiga con un beso en la mejilla y una caricia a su cada vez más redondeado vientre.- ¿Cómo se a portado mi sobrinito?- Pregunte, sentándome junto a ellas. Pude darme cuenta de que un brillo extraño cruzo por la mirada de Alice, pero no supe reconocerlo, antes de que Bella me respondiera.

-O sobrinita, Jasper, nunca se sabe- Me contesto con una sonrisa, yo asentí- Pues bien... Aún es muy pequeño para poder sentirlo, pero ya sabes...

-Si, ¿cuanto tienes ya? ¿Tres meses, poco más quizas?- Pregunte risueño.

-Si, tres meses y medio, Tío Jazz- Dijo uniéndose a mis risas. Despues de unos minutos hablando de cosas banales, mire a Alice.

-Pequeña, te he traído las pastillas que te dije- Le indique a Alice mientras las sacaba de mi portafolios. Al ver como ella asentía, sonreí- Pues aquí están, con estos deberías dormir bien en la noche y sentirte mucho mejor de ánimo. Toma una antes de dormir- Le indique mientras le tendía la caja. Despues de un rato de estar hablando, llego Edward y junto con Bella se fueron a casa. Despues de cenar, Alice se retiro despidiéndose con un beso de mí y unas Buenas noches hacia mis padres.

-Estas últimas noches Alice a vuelto a tener pesadillas, ¿No?- pregunto mi madre con un deje de tristeza en la voz. Yo asentí.

-Es normal, considerando todo lo que le ha pasado... Es una pena que la vida de una joven haya sido violentada de esa forma- Escuche como decía mi padre.

-Si, pero Jasper esta a.C., con ella- Agrego mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa.- Ella esta muy enamorada de ti, hijo... Se le nota en la mirada...

-Lo sé, estaría con ella pase lo que pase, de verdad siento algo muy fuerte hacia ella- Dije algo sonrojado.

-¿Pase lo que pase?- Pregunto mi madre, intercambiando una rápida mirada con mi padre- Pues me alegro de que asi sea.- Asentí algo confundido, para luego retirarme a mi habitación.

A medida que los días pasaban, veía que Alice en vez de mejorar como habia supuesto, tenía más pesadillas aún, me sentía muy confundido. Nos encontrábamos cenando, solo ella y yo, ya que mi madre se habia retirado temprano y mi padre tenia guardia en el hospital, la sentía hacer muecas extrañas, como si estuviera adolorida.

-Alice, ¿te sientes bien?- Pregunte, preocupado, acercándome a ella y poniendo una mano en su frente. Pude ver que tenía un poco de temperatura.

-No, creo que es mejor que me retire a dormir.- Dijo poniéndose de pie- Hasta mañana, Jasper.- Se despidió dándome un pequeño beso y retirándose.

_POV Alice_

Esa noche no me sentía bien, es más, desde que tomaba las pastillas de Jasper me sentía rara pero como no quería que se sintiera mal, me las tomaba. Habia perdido por completo el apetito y sentía un dolor en mi bajo vientre. Me asuste por lo cual decidí que mejor iría a descansar.

-Alice, ¿te sientes bien?- Oí como me preguntaba Jasper mientras ponia una mano en mi frente.

-No, creo que es mejor que me retire a dormir- Le respondí poniéndome de pie- Hasta mañana, Jasper- Me despedí dándole un beso y subiendo a mi habitación. Me cambie lo más rápido que puse, tomando en cuenta los mareos que tenia y apenas puse mi cabeza en la almohada, comencé a dar vueltas, intranquila hasta que me venció el sueño.

Me encontraba en un lugar que no reconocía, estaba sola, sentía angustia... De pronto alguien me abrazaba bruscamente por la espalda, era mi ex... Intentaba arrancar, pero me tenía firme, empezaba a llorar, podía sentir sus labios recorriendo mi cuello, quería gritar, pero solo lágrimas salían por mis ojos. Me afirmaba más y más fuerte, apretándome, de pronto solté un quejido de dolor por una punzada, sentía como algo recorría mis piernas y veía que esta era sangre... Me desesperé, pero solo escuchaba una risa malvada.

Desperté sobresaltada y con un dolor real en mi bajo vientre. No tenía muchas fuerzas, me levanté casi arrastrándome y llegue hasta el baño, en donde mi reflejo me devolvió una mirada demacrada y lagrimas en mis mejillas. Me doble en dos al sentir una nueva punzada y cuando mire hacia abajo vi con horror una mancha roja entre mis piernas, en mi pantalón. No... ¡No podía ser! mi bebé... Caí al suelo por un repentino mareo. No sé de donde saqué fuerzas, pero me arrastre hasta mi habitación como puse.

-Jasper... Ven por favor...- Grité como pude mientras caía nuevamente sin poder llegar a mi cama. Sentí como abría la puerta rápidamente, segundos despues y como corría a mi lado.

-¿Que sucede, Alice?- Pregunto con nerviosismo, tomándome entre sus brazos.

-Jazz... Llévame con Carlisle, por favor...- Mascullé con lagrimas mientras lo miraba suplicante, una nueva punzaba de dolor me hizo retorcerme entre sus brazos. Vi cómo me miraba atentamente mientras su mirada se detenía en la mancha y luego asentía, rápidamente, cubriéndome con una frazada, lo único que recuerdo es un fuerte dolor que me hizo soltar otro quejido con el cual me encogí.

-Tranquila, Ali, ya nos vamos al hospital- Pude escucharlo antes de que me fuera a negro.

_POV Jasper_

Me fui acostar a los minutos despues, intranquilo y preocupado. Alice no lucia para nada bien. Al subir pase por la habitación de Alice, estaba dormida, pero en un sueño intranquilo. Suspiré y me retiré a mi habitación. Me puse a leer uno de los tantos libros de estudio, pero sin concentrarme demasiado. Me sobresalté al escuchar a Alice llamarme, pensando que tenia otra pesadilla me levante rápidamente y abrí la puerta de su habitación. La vi literalmente tirada sin poder llegar a la cama y encogida. Me preocupe y corriendo llegue a su lado.

-¿Que sucede, Alice?- Pregunté nervioso, tomándola entre mis brazos.

-Jazz, llévame con Carlisle, por favor- Sentí como me decía con lagrimas en sus bellos ojos, ahora llenos de suplica y desesperación mientras se volvía a encoger ante nuevos dolores. La mire atentamente, buscando la causa de sus síntomas, cuando mis ojos se detuvieron en una mancha de sangre en sus pantalones. Asentí para mí y luego la cubrí, volvió a soltar otro débil quejido que hizo que se volvía a encoger.

-Tranquila, Ali, ya nos vamos al hospital- Le dije mientras bajaba las escaleras hacia mi auto. Me desespere al ver como perdía el conocimiento. Mientras íbamos de camino no paraba de mirarla, preocupado, no sabia que le sucedía, solo que tenia una hemorragia. Al llegar al hospital, vi como mi padre se encontraba ahí, lo llamé y volteó a verme enseguida.

-¿Que le sucede, Jasper?- Me pregunto mientras nos íbamos hacia un box.

-No lo sé, hoy se sentía mal, se retiro a su habitación temprano y al rato despues me llamo... Tiene una hemorragia al parecer y siente punzadas en el bajo vientre.

-¿Hemorragia?- Dijo mirándome con horror- Jasper, tienes que salir de aquí, ya te diré como sigue- Me dijo mientras le hacia un gesto a una enfermera y ella me sacaba.

Comencé a darme vueltas intranquilo, mientras veía como enfermeras entraban y salían con rostro de preocupación. A veces me miraban con algo que lograba suponer como lástima, me desesperaba con cada minuto que pasaba. Hasta que sentí como la puerta se abría de nuevo y mi padre salía, ya con cierto alivio, pero aún asi opacado por otros sentimientos.

-¿Como esta Alice?- Pregunté.

-La hemos logrado estabilizar, ven, hijo, quiero hablar contigo- Murmuro mientras me invitaba a su despacho, asentí y entre, sentándome frente a él.- ¿Sabes que le puso haber producido esa hemorragia?

-Pues... No lo sé... Le estaba dando unos medicamentos para que pudiera dormir en las noches, pero al parecer no le estaban haciendo mucho efecto...

-¿Medicamentos? Ella no puede tomar cualquier pastilla- Murmuro mi padre horrorizado, lo miré con duda.- Jasper... Verás... la hemorragia de Alice no hubiese sido tan grave... Si no estuviera en el estado que se encuentra...

-¿Estado? ¿De que me hablas?- Pregunte confundido.

-Hijo, sé que yo no te debería dar esta noticia... Pero como están las cosas... Alice está embarazada...

-¿Embarazada? ¿Que me estas diciendo?- Pregunte alzando la vista.

-Si, hijo... Alice ha quedado embarazada de ese sujeto.- Dijo mi padre tomando el puente de su nariz y cerrando los ojos.

-¿Desde cuando lo sabe? ¿Por que no me ha dicho absolutamente nada? ¡Demonios, se supone que me tiene confianza!- Dije en voz alta antes de esconder mi rostro entre mis manos.

-Lo sabe desde que hicimos esos analisis, hace una semana casi.- Me dijo mientras se ponia de pie y ponia su mano en mi hombro- Jasper, no la puedes culpar...

-Lo sé... ¿Pero por que no me lo dijo? ¿Cuanto tiene ya?

-Dos meses y medio... La hemorragia fe causa de los medicamentos que me dices más un stress que es lógico, dada su situación. Ello casi le produce un desprendimiento de placenta que gracias a Dios pudimos controlar, ahora ella solo necesita reposo y estar calmada, ya que cualquier cosa le puede provocar una perdida definitiva, y sabes como le vendria algo asi, ¿No?- Asentí, destrozado. Minutos despues me puse de pie.

-¿Despertará pronto?- Pregunte, encaminandome a la puerta.

-Quizás... No le hemos dado un sedante por el riesgo, pero como estaba inconsciente quizas es cosa de tiempo, ve a verla y no la recrimines, hijo- Me aconsejó mi padre antes de que yo me encaminara a la habitación en donde ahora descansaba mi Alice. Al verla se me rompió el corazón, tenia puesto un monitos que aparte de controlar sus signos vitales, controlaba los del feto y se encontraba sumamente pálida. Me senté a su lado y tome su mano, esperando a que despertara. El tiempo ya no era una variante en la cual pudiera confiar, no sabia cuanto habia pasado desde que estaba asi, sólo reaccioné cuando sentí como despertaba, sobresaltada.

-Tranquila, Alice, estas bien- Murmure apretando su mano ligeramente. Ella me miro abriendo los ojos.

-Como... ¿Como estoy?... - cuestionó llevando una mano a su vientre inconscientemente.

-Todo está bien... Mi padre te ha logrado estabilizar y ya estas fuera de peligro.- Le contesté.

-Jazz... ¿Ya lo sabes?- Preguntó titubeante, con lagrimas en sus ojos, yo asentí, lentamente.- ¿Y como... esta el... el bebé?- habló como si un nudo tuviera en su garganta.

-Todo está bien. Debes quedarte en observaciones al menos este y otro dia más antes de volver a casa, pero ambos están bien- Sentí como ella suspiraba de alivio.- Alice... ¿Por que no me lo contaste? ¿Acaso no cofias en mi? pregunté con dolor en mi voz, pero sin dejar de mirarla. Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Yo... Yo lo siento Jasper, no tenia el valor para decírtelo...- Murmuro mientras sollozaba, me acerqué a ella y sequé sus lagrimas con mis dedos- Si no quieres seguir conmigo por esto lo comprenderé... De verdad... Además que no lo quiero... ¡No quiero tener algo de ese hombre!- Exclamó alterada.

-Tranquila, Alice... Primero necesito que te calmes, ¿Si?, por favor- Le pedí mientras la tomaba entre mis brazos. Una vez que la sentí más tranquila le pregunte sorprendido.- ¿Que estas diciendo, mi pequeña?. Te amo, mi pequeña y sé que esto no es algo planeado, pero te apoyaré, ¿Si? Solo me duele que no me lo hayas contado cuando lo supiste... Nos hubiéramos ahorrado todo esto...- Agregue abrazándola, ella se recostó en mi pecho, aún sollozando- Ahora tranquila... Duerme que ya podremos hablar tranquilos, y no pienses eso, que ese pequeño que crece en tí no tiene culpa alguna...- Comencé a acariciar su cabello hasta que sentí como su respiración se hacia más rítmica.

_A&J_

_Antes que nada, lo siento mucho, de verdad lamento tanto haber tardado más de un mes en actualizar, pero estuve con una crisis en la cual no tenia ninguna idea para escribir. Luego una amiga me ayudo un poco y logré armar el capitulo. Vieran todas las veces que lo escribí en las guias y no lo encontraba satisfactorio u_u _

_Segundo, ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews! de verdad me siento indigna al no haber actualizado antes u_u. Gracias a __**Mznickwhite, Joslin Weasley, Kahia-chan**__ (con tu review/carta, los amo *o* xD), __**Serena Princesita Hale, christti, FANYS-CULLEN-HALE, Inmans, ale-hale, yessi cullen potter, omgyou'resohot, emma hale(:, ener-aj y ALE**__. Me hicieron muy feliz, de verdad *O* ¡¡¡14 REVIEWS!!! _

_Espero que este capi les guste, Con respecto a la encuesta que habia hecho de si Alice tenia un bebé o mellizos, ha ganado tener solo uno, a si que asi será =) Ahora, ¿Que es lo que quieren ver en los próximos capitulos? En el otro pienso que puede aparecer Rose y Emmett, como me lo habian pedido. Tambien aparecerian Maria y el misterioso ex novio de Alice... Pero más adelante. A si que se aceptan ideas de lo que quieran leer =)_

_Besos y nos vemos, espero que pronto, rueguen por que las musas no se vallan de vacaciones ^^_

_Mony Whitlock_


	8. Mis disculpas

**¡Hola a todos!**

**Lamento decirles que no he venido a actualizar, pero si a decirles que NO he abandonado este fic. Estoy muy entusiasmada y tengo muchas ideas, es sólo que no he tenido tiempo suficiente para poder escribir. Puedo adelantarles sí, que el capitulo siguiente está avanzado, se vienen unos cuantos malentendidos, de hecho, ese es el nombre del capitulo. **

**Pido disculpas nuevamente y espero verlos sin falta a más tardar la otra semana con una nueva actualización de **_**"Gracias por encontrarme". **_**Sin más que decir, solo pedirles paciencia, me despido.**

_**Mony Whitlock.**_


	9. Cap 7: Malentendidos parte I

_Disclaimer: Nada de esto me pertenece, solo la idea central de la historia que es como me imagino ese momento. Los personajes y el mundo de Twilight pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los uso para mi diversión y para entretenerlos un rato._

_Resumen: Alice es una joven que vuelve un dia a casa, pero algo inesperado ocurre en el camino que provocará un montón de consecuencias que nunca imaginó. UA, Alice&Jasper. Todos Humanos._

_**Dedicado a quienes han esperado pacientemente este capítulo.**_

_**Capitulo 7: "Malentendidos parte I"**_

_POV Jasper_

Alice paso dormida todo lo que quedaba de noche, al parecer estaba agotadísima después de tantas emociones. No me separé en ningún momento de ella. Un par de veces mi padre paso a ver como seguían sus signos y los del bebé, luego de comprobar que todo iba correctamente, me miraba con una sonrisa y se iba. A la mañana siguiente, Alice se encontraba tomando un desayuno ligero cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió y entro por ella Bella y Edward atrás de ella.

-Oh gracias a Dios que estas bien, Alice... Carlisle nos acaba de contar lo que ha sucedido, ¿Por qué no me llamaste, Jasper?- Dijo todo tan rápidamente y mirándome con reproche.

-Lo siento, Bella, pero si te llamaba te ibas a alterar y sabes que eso no le hace bien a mi sobrinito- Conteste con una sonrisa.

-Si, Bella, tranquila o te llevare de vuelta a casa- Agrego Edward mirando con ternura a su mujer.

-Ya lo sabes, ¿cierto?- Me preguntó mirándome con semblante preocupado, yo solo asentí con una pequeña sonrisa.- ¡Te lo dije, Alice! ¡Te dije que si lo comprendería!- Chilló acercándose a mi pequeña y abrazándola, ella asintió, avergonzada.

-¿Y por qué no lo hubiese comprendido?- Pregunté alzando una ceja, al ver que Alice se apresuraba a contestar, la silencie con una sonrisa- No, Alice, sé que esto no fue tu culpa, no tendrías que haber esperado a que pasara algo así... Y no te dejaré sola, ¿entendido?- Pregunté tomando su mano y depositando un beso en ella.

-Eso quiere decir... ¿Que ambos seremos padres ahora?- Preguntó Edward titubeante, yo lo miré por un momento, pensándolo. Finalmente asentí con una sonrisa.- Entonces felicidades, hermano y a ti también, pequeñuela- Sonrió mi hermano abrazándome y luego abrazando a Alice.

Pocos días después, mi padre le dio el alta a Alice y volvíamos ya a casa, pero con mucho reposo de parte de ella. Yo mientras podía no la dejaba sola, y cuando estaba trabajando eran Esme o Bella quienes la cuidaban. Durante el fin de semana, llegaría mi hermana junto con Emmett a quienes les contaríamos la noticia. No sabía cómo reaccionarían, sobre todo mi hermana, quien era muy llevada a sus ideas, pero mi amor por Alice era fuerte, de eso estaba seguro.

La cena transcurrió con relativa calma, podía sentir los nervios de Alice, a quien le tomaba la mano para tranquilizarla. La sentí tensarse cuando Rose hablo.

-Bueno, ¿Y a qué se debe esta fabulosa cena, Esme?- Preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Gracias, querida, pero creo que Alice y Jasper deberían tener la palabra- Respondió mi madre mirándonos alentadoramente. Las facciones de mi hermana se torcieron y endurecieron. Pude sentir como Alice temblaba, por lo cual, tomé su mano, dándole mi mudo apoyo. Al ver que mi pequeña no decía nada, yo hablé.

-Rose, Emmett, tenemos una noticia que darles. Alice está embarazada y yo la apoyaré, como espero que ustedes también hagan- Dije con voz firme, para luego voltear a Alice, quien contenía un sollozo. La abracé cariñosamente.

-¡Felicidades, Alice!- Dijo Emmett con una gran sonrisa- Al parecer seremos tíos por partida doble- Comentó, vi como Alice le sonreía tímidamente. Miré a mi hermana, esta me devolvió la mirada por un momento, con rabia, para luego ponerse de pie.

-Discúlpenme- Dijo antes de salir, cerrando la puerta de su habitación con un portazo.

-Descuida cariño, necesitaba un momento a solas, no te preocupes- Dijo Esme, sonriendo a mi pequeña de manera maternal.

Comenzaba a amanecer y desperté cuando un rayo de sol me molestaba. Dejé a Alice dormir tranquilamente mientras yo me alejaba a la cocina. Ahí se encontraba Rose que me miraba de manera aireada.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que te he hecho para que te comportes de forma tan infantil?- Pregunté frunciendo el entrecejo.

-¿Y preguntas siquiera?- Me devolvió, mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

-Si, ya que no te explicas, por favor, ¡Ilumíname!- Respondí con sarcasmo.

-¿Como es que la has aceptado con ese _pequeño e insignificante agregado_? ¡Es una cualquiera!, va, se acuesta con alguien, queda embarazada y luego se hace tú novia... ¿Y tu asumes una responsabilidad que _no te corresponde_? No lo comprendo, Jasper... ¡Se está aprovechando de ti! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Y tú, el dulce caballero de brillante armadura al rescate... ¡No te entiendo!- Esperé a que terminara su descargo, para luego tomar yo la palabra.

-Si ya has terminado, es mi turno- Dije fríamente- Primero, ella no está embarazada porque lo haya pedido, ¡Por Dios, Rose!... ¡Fue violada! Yo la amo, ¿entiendes? No la juzgaré por algo que ella no pidió, sino que la apoyaré te guste o no. Nunca pedí tú opinión a sí que por favor, respeta mis decisiones- Concluí para luego darme media vuelta y dirigirme a mi habitación a cambiarme antes de que mi Alice despertara.

_POV Alice_

Después de ver cómo Rosalía se había comportado, me encontraba desanimada. No entendía porque había reaccionado de esa forma. Con Jasper nos retiramos a dormir, después de todo, había sido un día agitado para mí y necesitaba descansar. A la mañana siguiente, sentí como Jasper abandonaba la cama y luego se dirigía hacia la puerta. Me desperecé y decidí ir a por mi novio, debía admitirlo, tenía hambre. Caminé hacia la cocina pero me detuve en seco al escuchar la voz de Rosalie. Sabía que no debía escuchar a escondidas, pero ella hablaba de mí y me congelé.

-_¿Como es que la has aceptado con ese pequeño e insignificante agregado? ¡Es una cualquiera!, va, se acuesta con alguien, queda embarazada y luego se hace tú novia... ¿Y tu asumes una responsabilidad que no te corresponde? No lo comprendo, Jasper... ¡Se está aprovechando de ti! ¿Es que no te das cuenta? Y tú, el dulce caballero de brillante armadura al rescate...- _No pude seguir escuchando más, ahogué un sollozo y volví a la habitación, haciéndome la dormida antes de que Jasper volviera.

Rosalie tenía razón, Jasper no tenía por qué cargar con algo que no le correspondía, yo debía arreglármelas sola y dejar que Jasper encontrara a alguien mejor que yo. Esperé pacientemente a quedar sola en la casa. Jasper se había retirado a su trabajo. Rose y Emmett habían ido no sabía dónde, ella no soportaba estar conmigo y Esme con Carlisle estaban en sus respectivos trabajos. Era mi oportunidad. Guardé las pocas cosas que tenia y salí de la casa sin mirar atrás. No tenía lugar alguno hacia dónde ir. No podía volver a mi departamento ya que me aterraba ese lugar, por lo cual decidí ir donde la persona que se había convertido en mi amiga, Bella.

_POV Bella_

Era tempranísimo, la noche anterior habíamos tenido una cena en la casa de Esme y Carlisle y Rose, al enterarse del embarazo de mi amiga, no se había comportado muy bien. Había quedado preocupada por mi amiga y esperaba sinceramente que aquello no la hubiese afectado demasiado. Me encontraba en la cocina preparándome mi desayuno cuando sentí de pronto el timbre. Miré confundida el reloj, no podía ser Edward, después de todo se había ido al hospital hacia tan solo media hora y siempre llevaba sus llaves, aún así al escuchar insistentemente el timbre abrí y tamaña fue mi sorpresa al ver a Alice afuera, con una cartera en sus manos y llorando.

-Oh Alice, ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado?- Pregunté preocupada, mientras la hacía entrar y la abrazaba. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que estuvo verdaderamente calmada. Nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina junto con un gran tazón de chocolate caliente. Cuando se tranquilizo, le volví a preguntar, ella me miro con dolor para luego bajar la mirada y comenzar a sollozar.

-Yo... Yo no puedo seguir más con Jasper, Bella- Murmuro entre sollozos entrecortados, la mire preocupada, ¿Es que acaso mi cuñado le había hecho algo?, me acerqué a su lado y le tome la mano.

-¿Por qué, Alice?- Pregunté suavemente.

-¡Por qué no lo merezco, Bella! ¡Me estoy aprovechando de él!- exclamó sollozando aún más fuerte, la atraje hacia mí, preocupada mientras la abrazaba.

-¿Que te ha hecho pensar eso, Alice? ¿Es que no te ha dejado claro ya, Jasper que de verdad te ama?- Pregunte cuasi-desesperada.- ¿Acaso tus sentimientos no son sinceros?

-¡No! Bella, yo lo amo, pero no puedo hacerle esto... Él no tiene por qué hacerse responsable de esto...

-¿Rosalía ha influido en esto?- Pregunté endureciendo mi semblante, mientras la apartaba un poco de mi para mirarla a la cara. Vi como huía de mi mirada y eso basto para confirmármelo- ¿Qué es lo que ha dicho ella, Alice?

-Ella... Yo escuché una conversación que tenia con Jasper...- Contestó avergonzada- ¡Y tiene razón! No es algo de lo que él se tenga que hacer cargo... Tengo que dejarlo... Alejarme de él... No quiero volver, Bella, no puedo hacerle eso... Y yo no tenía donde ir, por eso vine a ti...

-Alice... Puedes quedarte aquí cuanto quieras, pero al menos, ¿le has dejado una explicación a Jasper?- Pregunté suavemente, ella negó con la cabeza- Se pondrá como un loco cuando no te encuentre... ¿Que le dirás?- Después de unos momentos de silencio, ella me miro, llorando.

-Le diré... Que no lo amo...- Murmuro cerrando los ojos y llorando aún más fuerte.

_POV Jasper_

Había sido un día largo después de mi conversación con Rose aquella mañana, no podía creer que mi hermana fuera tan egoísta y más que cuestionara mis acciones, ¡Yo amaba a Alice!. Al fin había llegado el final de mi turno, por lo cual me dirigí rápidamente a casa, con la intención de llegar luego junto a mi pequeña. Al llegar, vi a mi madre en el vestíbulo, dando vueltas preocupada.

-¡Jasper! ¿Alice no está contigo?- Preguntó casi desesperada, yo la mire confundido, ¿por qué ella tendría que estar conmigo si yo venía llegando del trabajo? Negué para luego encaminarme a la habitación de ella, rápidamente, con mi madre siguiendo mis pasos. Al entrar encontré la habitación perfectamente hecha pero sin rastro alguno de Alice ni de sus cosas.

-¿Qué demonios?- Pregunté dando vueltas alrededor.

-No lo sé, llegue hace como una hora y vine a verla, pero no estaba- Murmuro mi madre afligida.

-Seguramente se ha ido, después de todo es una cualquiera- Escuché la voz de mi hermana desde mi puerta. Voltee para verla con furia.

-Apuesto a que tú eres la culpable de todo esto- Sisee, mirando a mi gemela con rabia, para luego apartarla de la puerta y salir en dirección a la casa de Edward y Bella, era el único lugar que se me ocurría, al cual pudo haber ido. No me demoré casi nada en llegar a la casa de ellos, estacioné mi auto y salí rápidamente para empezar a tocar la puerta, desesperado. Segundos después abrió Bella.

-¿Que ocurre, Jasper?- Preguntó mirándome con el entrecejo fruncido.

-¿Donde está Alice?- Pregunté exasperado, ella me miró como cuando ocultaba algo.

-No se encuentra aquí, ¿no tendría que estar en tú casa?- Preguntó con un toque extraño en la voz. La miré fijamente, lo cual la puso más torpe de lo habitual.

-Isabella, no eres buena para mentir, ahora, ¿puedes llamar a Alice, por favor? Necesito verla...- Pedí, ella suspiro como si no supiera que hacer, pero no alcanzo a contestar nada, ya que Alice se dirigía hacia mí, visiblemente afectada por alguna cosa, con sus ojos enrojecidos.- Ali... ¿Qué es lo que te sucede? ¿Por qué tus cosas ya no están en casa?

-Yo... Jasper, no puedo seguir con esta farsa...- Murmuró antes de cerrar los ojos.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- Pregunté confundido.- Vamos, Alice, tenemos que irnos, debes descansar...

-Jasper, yo no volveré...

-¿Cómo que no volverás?- cuestioné, cada vez más desconcertado.

-No puedo volver contigo, porque yo... Yo no te amo...- Susurro bajísimo mientras una lágrima rodaba por su mejilla, se daba media vuelta y subía corriendo las escaleras.

_**Mony se acerca temerosa y mira timidamente a sus lectores... **_

_**¡Hola mundo! Si, aún estoy viva... Lamento mucho el retraso, pero es que no tengo tiempo para escribir como quisiera, y su hay tiempo, pues no hay inspiración, ¡Lo lamento! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, creo que salió bien larguito... o a lo mejor es una idea mia... Pero las cosas se empezaron a poner color hormiga =O Para que sepan y no maten a Rose enseguida, ella se ha comportado asi por una razón de peso, pero que aún no saldrá al cuento... Otra cosa más, por más que me demore en actualizar, ¡No abandonaré este fic!, ya tengo en mi mente muchas cosas que pasarán y no las tiraré por la borda ni los decepcionaré a ustedes a si que pueden estar tranquilos ^^ **_

_**Ahora los agradecimientos a: Mznickwhite, Joslin Weasley, Luna-Tsuki-Chachi, Kahia-chan, Serena Princesita Hale (quien estuvo de cumple justo cuando habia subido el capi anterior y ahora, un mes y concho despues te digo ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!), ALE, ale-halle, YareLi Cullen Withlock, afrika, ALE WITHLOCK y cynthi cullen por sus reviews. Tambien a las personas que me han agregado a sus alertas y favoritos. A las chicas que dejan sus reviews anonimos, si quieren me dejar sus correos y asi les puedo responder ^^**_

_**Besos a todos/as**_

_**Mony Whitlock**_


End file.
